Away From The World
by Aerilon452
Summary: Events have been set into motion throwing Lucius and Circe together with Merlin, along with Lily and Severus together. Lucius has found himself in a world where the faces of people he knew are not always their true self.
1. Chapter 1 rated M

Summary: Lucious seeks time away from his life, away from the world where he meets Circe. Totally Alternate Universe.

Disclaimer; I own NOTHING of Harry Potter

Rating: MATURE

Pairing: Lucious/OFC

A/N: I haven't decided if I want to turn this into a full fledged story. Let me know how you like my first HP fic.

**AWAY FROM THE WORLD:**

Lucius reclined in a black marble tub; his arms stretched out along the rim, and his long white blond hair rested over the edge, out of the water. He waited for the woman who called herself Circe. His head swam with all the exotic scents dotted about the room; lavender, rose, sandalwood, and a few others he couldn't name at the time. This was apart of the seduction; her gentle build to his release at her tender hands. It was why he kept coming back here, back for her. Circe was an enigma, not a common companion around this house. She was a woman of refinement, of breeding and yet she worked in such a place hat catered to high born wizards seeking respite from their every day life. This place was some where he could be to cast of all his masks; the face he wore for the Ministry of Magic, the face he wore for the Dark Lord, the face he wore for his family. In this place, this house of hidden desires and carnal fantasies brought to life Lucius Malfoy could be a man seeking release.

Like smoke she passed through the gossamer crimson curtain wearing a white bikini top that glowed against her already alabaster skin, and her shimmering wave of blue black hair that fell to her waist in a tumble of loose curls. Her face was classic, sleek, high well defined cheek bones drew attention to her ruby red lips, and then down her slender throat, and on down the flat plane of her abdomen. Gracing her hips, a black, with silver stars and moons, sarong hid her lower half from his ravenous gaze. In her hands she carried two goblets; his would be filled with Absinthe. It was a muggle drink she had addicted him to. He found many of the things she introduced to him he liked while in her company. Lucius was eager for her to be near him, to touch him, to feed him the powerful human drink that took him out of his mind and into another place where no rules, no class, existed.

Circe smiled at him continuing to eat up the distance between them. Lucius felt his manhood hardening under the warm water just at the sight of her approaching, at the gentle way she glided through the room. The mere sight of her had his heart racing, his body reacting. He had forgotten what this felt like. Lucius sat up straighter; his hair fell over his shoulders. Soon he knew she would have him wet his hair. She liked it when he was wet from head to toe. "I've been in desperate need of your touch my dear." Lucius whispered.

"I know." Circe replied sitting on the edge of the black marble tub. Idly she waved her hand over the water to bring the heat a little higher. Lucius leaned his head back, a moan escaping his lips with his back arching. "You're impatient for me. Haven't I taught you better?" She teased. The first few times they had been together Circe had laid down the rules for him and he had obeyed them until today. But she was used to it. Her clients were addicted to her. It was what brought in so much business for the house. She had been born, trained to seduce men and wizards a like and she was good at it.

To keep him in a state, Circe dipped her hand below the water taking his impressive length/width in her hand; her long fingers gripping him with certainty. Up and down she stroked, making him harder, making him moan.

Lucius reached out his hand, placing it on her thigh feeling her impossibly cold skin. "You... should... be in here." He moaned drawing the pad of his index finger down the inside of her thigh, then back up to where he saw a hint of white fabric covering the juncture between her legs. Lucius couldn't wait until he was buried inside her velvety depths casting off the weeks since he had last seen her.

Circe let go of him, rising from the edge of the tub. Her fingers gracefully untied the black and silver ties at her hips allowing the sarong to fall to the stone floor. "Would you want me in the water with you?" She asked, her voice low and smoky; lust rising higher. Out of all her clients, Lucius Malfoy seemed the most in need of what she had to offer. Her magic was seduction, a way to loosen men from reality, to get them to confide in her; to trust her. Lucius was a man of secrets, of service to the Dark Lord. That didn't matter in this place. All that mattered was what she could do to him and if she could keep him coming back for more. Which he always did.

"I would want that more than anything." He answered. Circe granted his wish. Gingerly she climbed in the tub while taking off the white bikini top to rest on the floor with her sarong. Lucius brought his hands up to her hips as Circe settled over him. Teasingly she rotated her hips over his engorged length shooting spikes of pleasure through him. She was truly a seductress. It was what he wanted and why he kept coming back. "You enthrall me; enslave me to your body." He moaned sliding his hands up her side and over to cup her breasts. Knowing it would get a reaction from her, he rubbed his thumbs over her straining nipples. Circe ground down on him putting her hands on his shoulders.

Circe dug her fingers into his shoulders, "Naughty," She chided. "All good things come to those who wait." It was promise she fulfilled over and over to him in the months he had been here, been one of her clients. Reaching down below the water she took him once again in her hands. "Now be a good boy and tell me how you want it." Up and down she moved, her fingers flexing and her wrist twisting. He was as hard as steel encased in silky soft skin.

"I want you to take me." Lucius gasped out. It was hard for a man of his stature, of his position to let go of his control. But then again, that was what Circe did. She made him want to let go, to trust her in all things and know that she would take care of him.

"Good, you'll be rewarded for that." She teased. Letting him go again, Circe reached for the goblet of Absinthe. She filled her mouth, and then leaned into him taking his lips and letting the alcohol flow from the kiss. He drank down the eerie green liquid eagerly with his hands dropping down to where his fingers could dig into the skin of her ass.

Circe broke the kiss with a serpentine smile; a smile that pleased her current lover. Knowing what would come next, she was ready. Lucius took her lips again, this time rolling them and taking them under the water so they could get wet. Time stopped dead as he kissed her. There was something more to this kiss than there had been before. It was more desperate, a cry to feel something again. Circe would make him feel so much. She brought her knees up against his hips squeezing; a signal they needed air. Lucius brought them up blinking water of his eyes with a light, almost gentle smile for a fraction of a second on his lips. Then his hands were on her again, at her thighs picking her up against him. He was still on his knees taking her to the edge of the tub. This was a change of pace, something knew and she liked it. Whatever he was up to she would play along for now.

Lucius set Circe gently on the ledge and knelt before her. Slowly, without using magic, he pulled free the flimsy ties at her hip bones letting the thin scrap of white fabric fall down and away from her body. Not looking her in her bewitching green eyes, Lucius took the cloth from her body, tossing it away. He pulled her to the very edge and spread her wide. Lucius started at the inside of her knee and worked his way up until his lips were tickled by the dark patch of feminine curls. Taking his right hand he spread her nether lips darting out his tongue to give her a tentative lick. Circe shuddered above him.

Her heart thundered in her ears, blood rushed through her veins. Circe had never let a client do this to her. It afforded them too much power, made her forfeit control. Though, with Lucius, she sensed a need for him to have some measure of power. This she allowed until she had to stop it. He moved again, his tongue setting to her slick Venus mound just as he brought her left leg over his shoulder. She planted her foot right on his shoulder blade. Lucius pushed his tongue into her, then up to encircle her sensitive feminine jewel. Up and down his tongue moved, and swirled until she was in a ripe state to be taken ad then he nipped at her, suckled her, until she was moaning. Circe threw her head back feeling the first spasms of her orgasm start. "Oh gods."

Lucius pulled back, brought her knee from over his shoulder so he could pull her back into the water with him, pull her down onto his hard aching manhood. As with so many times before, she fit right to him, he slide so deep, so snug inside of her. Together they moaned, her hands coming to his thick mass of wet blond hair. Lucius thrust up into her with water sloshing around them. Circe met him thrust for thrust. She rotated her hip around him, ground down on him. In the low candles light in the obsidian stone room steam thickened the air made it increasingly hard to breath as each of them moved faster and faster towards release. They moaned. They gasped for air. They kissed passionately through the lust induced haze that sex brought on. "Yes!" Lucius shouted as the tight fist on his orgasm loosened. It was near. Soon he would spill himself inside of her. Then he would fall over into the temporary bliss of euphoria to think of nothing for a while.

"Do it!" Circe cried out. "Harder." She urged grinding against him faster, forcing him to pick up the pace. More of the warm water splashed around them, over the edge of the marble to soak into the stone floor. "More, I want more!" Circe screamed out. Lucius pounded into her once more, twice more until it triggered their simultaneous release. Her inner muscles clamped down on him as he quivered inside of her; spurt after spurt jetted into her woman's canal. Circe clung to him holding him tight as the last wave of her release washed over her.

Lucius slumped against her pillowing his head on her shoulder while her hands ran up and down his back soothing him. His hands stretched away from her, his palms rested flat against the stone keeping him from falling foreword and taking them into the water. "I don't know what you do to me woman, but I am for now your willing slave to keep this feeling alive inside of me." Lucius promised.

Circe cupped his face forcing him to look up at her, "Then have me you shall." All of her skills, her training told her that something was different this time. From this session a change had sparked to life inside of him. She could see it in his eyes.

"If I could I wouldn't leave this place." Lucius sighed. "I would stay entwined in your sensual web of wanton lust for all the rest of my days." He should feel foolish for speaking in such a manner, but then again it was the power Circe had over him. She brought out the man he was deep down in the dark.

"Then, if I could, I would keep you, but the life of a courtesan is complicated. It's a half life." Circe explained with Lucius still buried so deep inside of her. "I was meant for this. From this room of sensual exploits, of wicked hungers, I rule and my word is law. From this room there are no dark wizards, good wizards. There are no Death Eaters. There is no Dark Lord," She tugged on his hair and kissed him at the same time. "I was born to seduce."

"Can I keep you?" He teased gently with no trace of malice of hate in his tone. For the first time since coming to her, coming with her, Circe made him want to feel like a normal wizard. But his ties to the dark were not easily cut or forgotten. He could feel the dark mark on his left forearm move, slither under his skin reminding him of his oath.

"As long as you keep paying me." Circe joked grinding against him again. She knew he could go for hours and he was starting to harden again.

Lucius brought his hands to her hips stopping her. "Is there room enough in your rules for talking?" This was a big step for him. He didn't know what possessed him to ask, to even cosider it, but that was Circe's gift. She made him want to be different within the confines of this room. From here he wasn't the man his father made; the boy who was killed and remade in a cruel mans image.

Circe stopped, "Of course if that is what you need, then I will accommodate you." She still against him and brought her hands over the water to calm the tub. "Ask me anything." She offered.

"How did you become..." Lucius shrugged, "This?" He asked genuinely curious about her past, about her.

"I was born into it as I said already. My family is one of those rare families that are geared for seduction." Circe smiled wryly. "I was twelve years old the first time I learned how to please a man, to know what it takes to make him squirm in pleasure. I was eighteen when I took my first lover with my cousin watching on to make sure I would survive as a... companion to men." She had to pause to think of the right term and phrasing of the words.

"So young to know something so adult," Lucius commented. Though, he knew all about that. At eighteen he had taken his first life in service to the dark arts. It was a mark on his soul that he could never wash clean.

Circe shook her head, "Not really when you consider my family history. I can trace my lineage all the way back to the court of King Arthur." It wasn't as if her family was a secret, but she didn't boast of her connection to the ancient king. Yet, she could sense Lucius needed her to confirm her high born status. "See, I'm no common whore. I can go back all the way to Morgan Le Fey."

"I would dare say not under any circumstance." The thought hadn't occurred to him all at. When he was with her nothing else mattered. "I don't want to leave. I don't want to be cast out into that dark world to once again be a man of masks." He shook his head willing her to understand.

Circe looked to the clock, then to the time counter on the wall. With a flick of her wrist the counter stopped and her time now belonged to him. "I don't want you to leave either." She confessed. "And that is something I never say." Leaning into him, Circe kissed him lightly. Pulling back she asked, "Do you want to stay in the tub or do you wish to go to bed?"

"The water is fine." He said. Circe made a motion with her hand where a soft gel pillow appeared. Lucius, reluctantly, slipped from her feminine depths to rest his back against the warm gel that conformed to the contours of his body. Circe snuggled into his side, waved her hand, and heated the water again. Languidly he rested his cheek against the top of her head and muttered, "My wife, I wonder what she would say to find me in a place like this?" Lucius looked up at the ceiling; it was enchanted to reflect the various stars in the galaxy. "I wonder if she would even care?"

Circe draped her arm over his waist, "Is she the type of woman to be jealous or aloof?" She asked. "Does she find this sort of… need… sinful?"

"I honestly don't know anymore. It wouldn't surprise me if she…" He couldn't even complete that thought. To feel wretched inside that his wife would possibly be cheating on him would mean he would have to care. So many things in his life had been pushed aside and his wife was one of them. Lucius knew he had loved Narcissa at some point; he must have, but not enough.

"She could just want more of your attention." Circe mused drawing odd water shapes on his pale chest. "All a wife wants is to know her husband is paying attention to her." She sat up and gazed down at him. "Do you want to make it work?"

Lucius sighed deeply, "I don't know anymore." He brought his hand out of the water to trace the tip of his index finger down the center of her chest; down between the valley of her breasts. Then the atmosphere changed. He sensed a shift in power in the air. "Someone's here." Circe turned her head to the door then rose out of the tub like a water nymph. She collected the sarong to tie around her body.

Circe hadn't wanted to leave, but someone was coming to interrupt them. The least she could do was head them off before they came barging in. Calling on her magic she clothed herself in a shimmering shift of midnight blue that had stars dancing and sawing as she walked. On the other side of the curtain a tall man in black, with greasy black hair, and beady black eyes looked her up and down. By his side was a younger, shorter, version of Lucius who still resided in her bath. "Do you have business here?" Circe asked calmly, coolly. She was careful to keep her anger in check.

"We've come for Lucius Malfoy." Snape sneered looking the half naked witch up and down. It grated on his nerves that he had to be here, in this place looking for an errant Death Eater who had fallen from grace. "We have it on good authority that he is here.'

"Well, unless you have business here you're not welcome." Circe stated raking her gaze over the younger blonde. "We take privacy very seriously in this house; this sacred space of union. Now please leave."

"Why would we have business in your whore house?" Draco scoffed straightening the lapels of his suit jacket. This place made his skin itch and not because of what was happening here.

Circe took that moment to change tact's; she poured on the charm, "A quick release might do you worlds of good young man," She purred tapping the tip of her finger on his nose. "As I was saying this is neutral territory; no one is a death eater, dark wizard, good wizard here. Am I understood?" Circe hardened her tone. Up the hall she saw her mother, the owner of this house step out of the office.

"Do you know who you are talking to?" Draco raged.

"Do you think I care? I am Circe Le Fey, no be a good boy and shut up while grown ups talk." She snarled momentarily losing her well honed sense of control. It was no wonder she preferred the father. He was at least a different man inside these walls.

"Where is he?" Snape asked drawing the woman's attention. He made sure to be polite. The mention of her name commanded respect. Next to him Draco had started to open his mouth, but Snape smacked him hard upside the head to make him be quiet.

"He's no where here." Circe looked up the hall. Her mother was coming closer. "I can't turn over a person to you who isn't in sight."

"Then find him." Snape snarled.

"Do you forget whom you talk to? Take care with your tone, I don't like it." Circe reminded.

"Trouble darling?"

"No mother, they were just leaving." Circe smiled at her mother who was a two decade older copy of herself. She knew that when she was older she would like her mother did now. "My client has wished to extend his time with me. My other… appointments will have to be canceled." Circe smiled sweetly crossing back through the curtain.

Lucius caught sight of the back of his son's head along with Snape as they were being asked to leave. He could have made his presence know, could have come out, but he wasn't ready for the exotic spell Circe could cast to end. She was the reason he kept coming back, kept paying for her unique talents to alleviate his suffering that was so deep down in his soul. Then the gut gnawing realization hit him. What if his wife had been with Snape? That thought made him sick, not angry, not like it should have. Circe stepped back through the curtain offering him a somber smile.

"Are you ok?" Circe asked coming over to Lucius where she placed her hand over his heart. He took it, bringing it up where he kissed her palm and sighed. "My time is all yours. You have till dawn to do what you like with me. We can do anything so long as we don't leave this room." She kissed his shoulder letting him draw her in against him.

"Till dawn you say?" Lucius asked arching his brow. "Well then we will have plenty of time for what I have in mind." He smiled wickedly picking her up and walking with her to the back of the room where a large bed, ancient Egyptian modeled, waited to envelope them in silk sheets and exotic perfumes.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Lucious seeks time away from his life, away from the world where he meets Circe. Totally Alternate Universe.

Disclaimer; I own NOTHING of Harry Potter

Rating: MATURE

Pairing: Lucious/OFC

A/N: I haven't decided if I want to turn this into a full fledged story. Let me know how you like my first HP fic.

**AWAY FROM THE WORLD:**

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

Morning broke over London with sunlight streaming in the clover carved stone window bring Lucius from sleep. He was alone. Sitting up he scanned the low candle lit bedroom for Circe, but she was no where in sight. The silk sheets pooled in his naked lap as he slumped over. Maybe this had been a dream. Maybe she was an elaborate figment of his mind. Lucius hoped not. Just the touch of Circe's hand had his heart beating faster than he could ever remember. Sliding the side of the bed he cracked his neck, arched his back to feel all the pops and snaps his body made. Reluctantly he climbed from the bed he had spent all night with her in. But he did.

Lucius went to the window standing against the stone still naked staring out at the street below. Barely, he could make out the shadowy figures of some of the Death Eaters. More than likely they were sent to bring him in the moment he stepped foot out of this house. Casting his gaze down, Lucius spied the skull and serpent mark twisting and writhing on his forearm. He was just no realizing that he might have very well chosen the wrong side to fight on. But this was still his choice and he had to stick with it. Except from the confines of this room, for a while, he could believe that he was someone else. Lucius rested his arms on the stone ledge just staring out at the horizon.

Circe slipped through the curtain hoping that her lover was still asleep. She had brought some tea, buttered toast, and the paper for Lucius should he wish to read what had happened through the night. As she cleared the curtain there she spied him by the large clover cut stone window just staring out looking at nothing. He looked glorious standing against the black stone walls naked with the golden sun streaming around him, highlighting his pale blond hair. The man was a testament to male beauty. Circe knew she could watch him contemplate the world around him for hours and not get bored. She knew this wasn't a good sign; caring too much. Her life was that of a courtesan. Circe made her living pleasing men. She couldn't care too much for one of the various men she was hired to please.

Lucius sensed eyes on him. Turning from the window, from knowledge that Death Eaters were down there, he let his eyes settle on Circe. It was odd to see her in low rise hip hugging jeans, black sandals, and a white camisole. Her blue black hair tumbled over her shoulders in loose ringlet curls highlighting the crystal blue of her eyes. Belatedly he knew he should have some semblance of clothes on; he just couldn't muster the energy to put any on. "I thought you had gone." He mumbled feebly feeling like a young man.

"Not yet," Circe responded coming closer. "I brought you some tea and a bite to eat." Carefully she set the tray down before handing him the paper. Sensing what he dared not ask yet, Circe added, "You don't have to leave until you're ready." She brushed passed him to go to the window where she saw what he had been staring at. Shadows hugged the dark of the streets. "Or you could choose to stay for a lot longer." Circe offered. "This place is a Sanctuary of sorts."

"I can't do that." Lucius lowered his gaze to the stone floor. "I've made my choice and now I must deal with them." Nobility, better late than never. "I can not run from what I have done." He sighed speaking the truth. Stepping to her, he brought her into his arms holding her close breathing in the rose scent lingering around her.

Reluctantly Circe wrapped her arms around his naked back resting her cheek over his heart where she could feel it thump against her. "If things out there get any worse I want you to promise that will come here seeking shelter." Circe said. For weeks her heart had become more entangled with him until she was consumed with wanting to know he was safe all the time. This hadn't happened with any of her other clients; just Lucius. Circe couldn't understand that. Why was he so different from all the others?

"I'll be fine." Lucius promised even through the dark sense of dread he harbored these last few days. This dark storm was coming to a close. Would it kill him as the final days raged or would he be able to escape unscathed like the last time. "But, I promise to come here if trouble gets to close to me." He could sense she needed to hear him promise. More importantly he wanted to reassure her. Circe had grown to be a complex part of his life. Lucius found he thought more about Circe than he did anything else. It certainly had never been this way with his wife before they were married.

"Then at least spend the day with me." Circe smirked. She would use all her powers of persuasion to keep him here for the day if she had to. Outside she had seen the men in the shadows, even though they could not enter; she knew they wished harm on Lucius. That she couldn't allow. Today, if she could get him to stay then it would give her time to find a way to keep him close.

"I would, but there would be no way for me to move through the wizarding world safely." Lucius cast his glance back to the window where he knew what lurked in the shadows waiting for him. The Dark Lord kept him under a close watch lately. It was understandable, if albeit, a little insulting.

"Who said anything about the 'wizarding world'?" Circe smirked at him. It was a warm day, a gentle breeze danced through the streets. "I'm taking you into the human world.' She announced producing a pair of faded blue jeans, mens black sandals, and a black t-shirt. "Come on, walk on the wild side, and push away all you think of humans." She held the clothes out at him. "Just for one day be someone else."

Lucius knew he should feel abject horror, revulsion, at what she suggested. Yet, he was oddly intrigued. Slowly he reached out taking the clothes from her to dress while she watched. He loved it when she watched him. It made him feel. Lazily he pulled the jeans up over his legs to button them low on his hips while not bother to have anything between his skin and blue jeans. Next he dropped the sandals to the stone floor, stepping into them. Lucius walked to her pulling the shirt on and pulling his hair out from the collar letting the pale blond strands flow around his face. "How do we leave without them seeing us?" He asked

"Through the restaurant section that serves the humans." Circe said teasingly like he should have known that. "Your colleagues are watching the Wizard half of our business not the human half." She slipped her satchel over her head, positioning the strap across her body. "We serve exotic dishes to the humans, rich human mostly, and then for the Wizards we have the pleasure house, which you are very familiar with." Circe took his hand leading him out of her room. Down the winding stone steps they entered a room with so many different smells. Circe was glad that she had eaten prior to going back up stairs.

"Smells delicious," Lucius commented drawing the attention of some of the people already in the dining hall. Humans sat talking with each other while slowly devouring their meal while witches and wizards fluttered about refilling drinks or taking orders. He had never allowed himself to be in places like this. But now, since Circe, he was seeing a new side to his world. Meekly he followed her as she tugged him out the door and out to the street where humans sauntered by unconcerned of the dark days that were happening.

"Maybe we'll eat here for dinner." Circe laughed lacing her fingers with his as they walked towards the park. She slowed her pace taking in the summer sun and the gentle breeze that flowed around them. "I love this city. The history you could touch." She mused moving in close to him, hugging his arm, and resting her head on his shoulder. To the passers by they looked like a couple out for a morning stroll. She didn't mind how other people saw her. Right now she was on the arm of a gorgeous man enjoying the day.

"I've been in his city all my life, and yet, I have never been here." Lucius commented clearing his throat. A pretty brunette walked by looking him up and down. He turned his head watching her continuing to watch him. "That was odd." He muttered. Looking back over his shoulder again to make sure the petite brunette wasn't still watching him. She was no where to be seen.

"What? Not used to woman checking you out?" Circe teased guiding them down a street where the park spread out before them. She had used to love to walk the trails letting all the sounds seep into her soul. "You are quite handsome in those jeans." Slipping her hand around his waist she squeezed his denim clad rear. "Firm too." Lucius just growled at her. "Remember what I said, be someone else today." Circe reminded.

"I didn't forget." Lucius commented. "I'm just not used to all of this, to acting like a muggle." Lightly he rested his head against hers as the continued to walk down the street towards the large patch of green that was landscaped into a park. "I've spent my whole life being someone else; that's all I know." It wasn't an excuse. It was just how he was, how his father made him to be. Lucius realized that what his father had done to him was what he was now doing to Draco. How could he be so cruel to his own son?

"Then I guess it's a good thing you came to me then." Circe mused. Together they crossed the street and walked into the park where she took him to her favorite spot. A wave of her hand produced a blanket, a few pillows and a bottle of water for them. She motioned him take a seat, to get comfortable. Then she slid between his parted legs resting her back against his chest bringing his arms around her. Circe rested her temple against the line of his jaw sighing, looking out over the water with the sun casting it reflection.

"This is relaxing." Lucius hugged Circe close feeling some of his mask's fall away like a snake shedding its skin. Again he looked at the Dark Mark writhing on his arm. For the first time in his life he looked at the mark feel revulsion. "I could feel almost at home here." He muttered. Hours slipped by until the afternoon was upon them in no time flat. Being in her arms made time flow by unnoticed, made the people fade around them.

"Wow," A passer by exclaimed, "You two are beautiful." He added.

Circe looked up and smiled at the man who happened upon them. He was in his mid twenties, caramel skin, honey brown tousled hair, and bright hazel eyes. "Well hello there." She greeted. "Can we help you?"

"Can I sketch the two of you?" He asked. "I mean you two are just perfect, so in balance…" His sentence trailed off. "Uh… I'm sorry, my name is Crispin and I'm an artist." He held out his hand.

"Hi," Circe greeted, "I'm Circe," She took his offered hand, "This is Lucius." Crispin shook her hand enthusiastically. "As for sketching us, why would you want to?" she wasn't opposed to the idea. A sketch of her and Lucius would go a long way to keeping her closer to him and out of trouble.

"You two are perfect; light and dark, both pale, both blue eyed, and gorgeous." Crispin dropped down to his knees. "I would love to make you two immortal."

"Modest aren't you?" Lucius arched his brow not feeling at all comfortable with the Young man staring at them in such an appreciative way. "What would be in it for you to sketch us?" He slowly rotated his arm to keep the Dark Mark from showing.

"I like beauty and you two are the most beautiful things I've seen for a long while," Crispin rocked foreword on his knees, "Please." He clasped his hands together.

"I'm not opposed to it, and coming from an artist the compliment of beauty is a well deserved one." Circe smiled and felt Lucius tighten his arms around her by a fraction. Angling her head she whispered, "Be someone else today."

Lucius had agreed to 'Be someone else' today and he wasn't about to renege on his word. "How would you like us?" He asked staring the young artist, Crispin in the face. Personally he enjoyed holding Circe just as she was, resting against him, her temple resting to his chin. He was enthralled with the feeling of her against him, lounging in his arms letting him hold her.

"Oh, good, yes yes." Crispin mumbled then he held his hand out to Circe. "Would you mind standing up for a moment, my dear?" She moved, reluctantly, and once again Crispin sank down to the ground. "Just relax," He mused, studying Lucius like the painter he was. Cautiously he grasped the blonde's right ankle crossing it over his left. "Ok, now could you sit up a little straighter and then lean back against the tree trunk." Crispin stood up motioning to Circe. "Now would you straddle his waist, remaining on your knees," He watched as she glided over to the Lucius getting into the position he wanted. "Perfect." Crispin mumbled. "Just a few adjustments," Taking her hands she moved them so they were cupping his face. Crispin had her straighten her back, leaning over him, making Lucius look up at her. Like a curtain of night, black curls fell around them mixing with the pale blond strands. He wound a few of her curls against the straight pale blond to bland the two together. "Just one more…" Crispin said to himself taking the other mans hands so he could put them on her back just below her shoulder blades, fingers spread. "Perfect!" He exclaimed jumping up and moving away a little bit to get his sketch pad and pencil.

"Least you have the easy position." Circe muttered with a smile. Her hips rested provocatively against his lower abdomen. It almost tempted her to move down, but then it would take Crispin more time to sketch them. So, she stayed where she was just smiling at him.

"I would not be so sure." Lucius replied. "There is a tree knot in my back." He chuckled slightly digging his fingers into her back just needing the feel of her. Suddenly there was nothing but Circe, no park, no scratches of a pencil as the artist continued to sketch the. All he saw were the bright shining pools of her crystal clear blue eyes that were drawing him in until they were the only two people in the world.

"This is so amazing." Crispin muttered furiously drawing away capturing each line, each contrast of light and dark. The two of them were so perfect, so many colors swirled around them; greens, silvers, crimsons, and golds. All of it melding, blending together in perfect harmony. Before he knew it the fresh page of his sketch book was filled with the image of them. He couldn't wait to get back to his flat to paint this on a larger canvas. Setting the pad aside he stood up, "thank you so much." He expressed with a large smile. The spell that had descended over his subjects broke and they looked at him. "This will be my best painting yet."

Circe blinked turning to look at the artist. "I'd be very interested in viewing the finished product." She used Lucius's shoulders to stand cracking her back; stretching out the kinks. In her back pocket she pulled out a business card for him to take. "This has an office number on it. Please call me when the painting is finished."

"Yeah, yeah… I can do that." Crispin smiled taking the card in his coal smudged fingers. "Oh," He fished in his bag, pulling out two paint splattered cards. "This is an invite to my gallery opening. My first show. Please come and see my other works." He offered them.

"Thank you. We'd like that." Circe accepted the cards smiling warmly. When Lucius stood beside her she took his hand keeping the magic of the moment flowing through her and into him. This day wasn't going to be over too soon.

Back at the restaurant they sat in one of the back booths eating a meal of fried rice and steak marinated in different herb and spices. Circe grinned at the look of contentment passing over his face while he sipped his red wine. Lucius could almost be at home here. He melded seamlessly with the rest of them. She took a bite of her steak thinking back over their afternoon in the park; she thought about Crispin the painter. How interesting it had been to have him happen upon them. He looked so eager and so young; younger than she ever was. A shot of sorrow lanced through her forcing her to look away. She could remember a time when she had been free, had had a life to learn; a world to explore that was wild, not a world conquered by brick and mortar. Circe could remember wide open planes and skies that went on forever.

Lucius opened his eyes seeing Circe look away. She seemed sad. Reaching across the table he took her hand asking, "Is there something wrong?" He hoped he hadn't done anything to upset her. They were having the perfect day even if they had been sketched together by an eccentric artist who invited them to his first show. He was actually intrigued at the idea of going to a show to see what the Muggles considered art. Lucus was overly curious to see how the sketch of them would be turned into a painting. How would that look to the people coming to view the rest of the work?

"I'm fine," Circe smiled at him. She had been taken over by sadness from her former life; a life Lucius wouldn't understand. At least she couldn't imagine him understanding who she truly was. Not yet at least. "I just thought of something that happened long ago. Something sad," Circe fought back the sorrow plastering a fake, convincing, smile on her face once again eating her food that had cooled down slightly.

"Just as long as I have not done something to upset you," Lucius confessed gazing down at his food, but his eyes tracked to the Dark Mark once again. His stomach rolled. How could he have chosen such a life? Lucius knew how. His father had been in this life, deeply immersed in the dark arts. It was the same life he was bound to be caught up in.

"No, you haven't." Circe sighed. "Memories crop up at the worst possible time." Until she had the words to convey who she was, Circe kept silent. She would keep her secret while showing him who he could truly be with out the mask's he hid behind. "I hope today was to your liking?" She asked needing to change the subject as she scooped up a forkful of rice.

Lucius smirked, "It was interesting to say the least." He opened the paint splattered invitation and shook his head. "To think a first time artist would spending his time in the park rather than making sure things were in place for his show," He mused setting he invitation aside again to take another sip of wine. "Today was the first time I had been asked by a random stranger if they could sketch me. " Lucius chuckled. New experiences came with being with Circe.

"Some artist's aren't concerned with preparations. They live life out among people who could potentially inspire them to paint or sketch." Circe pointed out taking a sip of her wine as well. "They see the world as we never could. They see it in an array of colors, of shapes, or moods and expressions."

Lucius smiled broadly, "You sound like some one who knows from personal experience." He brought a forkful of rice to his mouth. This was the best food he had ever eaten. No wonder this house did such great business. The wizards were addicted the carnal pleasure to be found within the walls and the humans were sated by the delectable food prepared for them; always eager to return for more.

"No," Circe shook her head, "My highest form of art is a stick figure." She laughed. "I just understand the need to create beauty out of a world of chaos and destruction." For years she had been a patron of the arts, funding staring artists who had real talent and promise. May of them came to see her from time to time. She sincerely hoped that Crispin did well in his chosen life; the life of an artist. "If you're truly interested we could go to the opening." Circe suggested.

Playfully he leaned foreword, "Is this another attempt to keep me from leaving?" Lucius asked smiling at her. He hoped that it was. He didn't want to leave. He couldn't leave, not when he had just found her. She was a woman who set a dormant part of his soul free. Circe brought out something inside of him that was quickly overshadowing the mask's he had created to keep himself safe.

"Am I that transparent?" Circe teased splaying her hand over her heart. "And yes it is. I feel that if you leave something terrible with befall you." She spoke from the heart and from experience. Too many times he she known terrible things would happen and too many times she had stood idly by letting them happen. Not this time. "I… couldn't…" She bit her bottom lip. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Circe…" An explosion sounded breaking the conversation. It was a magical bombardment from the back section of the house; the side that faced the Wizarding World. They were coming for him. "Oh no…" Lucius bolted from the booth with Circe right on his heels. He rounded on her, shoving her up against the wall. "Stay here. They're after me."

"No," Circe shook her head. She pushed him back letting her true power radiate around her. "I'll handle this." Moving past him and down the back hall Circe threw open the back door leading to the courtyard where they greeted their wizard guest's to see black hoods every where surrounding a bald man in the center. He had a wand raised trying to attack the ancient power protecting their house. "You have got to be joking." Circe shook her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Lucious seeks time away from his life, away from the world where he meets Circe. Totally Alternate Universe.

Disclaimer; I own NOTHING of Harry Potter

Rating: T

Pairing: Lucious/OFC

A/N: I am spinning the MERLIN tale using element from the Hallmark movie Merlin.

**AWAY FROM THE WORLD:**

"I am Lord Voldemort." He introduced himself lowering his wand for show, to give off the appearance of civility. "And you are my dear?" Voldemort asked. All he knew was that one of his more prominent Death Eaters had been going to this house for weeks and weeks. Tonight he was putting an end to it.

"I'm Circe Le Fey," Circe nodded her head keeping her eyes locked on the man who stood just outside the boundary line of the house. "This house is guarded by Sylvie Le Fey of the house Le Fey." Circe hated to invoke her ancient name, but it was called for in this instance. The man before her was pure evil and had no heart. She could see it in his eyes. "You have no place here."

"My place is where I say it is." Voldemort replied trying to take a bold step foreword but something stopped him. The young witch wore a smirk, a satisfied glint in her eyes. "What magic is this?" He hissed.

"My magic," Circe poured power into her words taking a step foreword. She pushed more of her power out bringing the full force of the sacred runes to life. In front of the Death Eaters and their Lord the stones were brought to life in a series of green, silver, crimson, and golden light. "This line was cast by Merlin to protect the Le Fey family. You can not cross to bring us or our guests harm. This is older than anything you can imagine."

"I will not leave until I have that which I came for." Voldemort stated. He motioned for one of his men to bring forth the younger Malfoy.

"Father." Draco tried to keep his voice steady in the presence of so many other snakes.

"Draco," Lucius stepped foreword only to be stopped by Circe. She turned a sympathetic gaze on him for a moment before it turned to ice for Voldemort. For once he hoped she knew what she was doing.

"You are no Lord." Circe accused letting her eyes lock with the boy. "No Lord would ever use a child as leverage." She had seen many times what men would do no matter the cost. Arthur himself had never committed such acts. He would never use a child. But that was the difference between the world she left behind and this new one. No one had a sense of honor any more.

"I do what I must to hold on to my followers." Voldemort said as if he was commenting on the weather.

"Men who follow a fool then," Circe antagonized him. She walked boldly to the line, "Apparently you are not as smart as you think. When Merlin put his protection of the Le Fey he cast a spell over all wizards and witches, from the moment of their birth they owed a blood allegiance to my family." Circe held up her right hand where more runes blazed to life. "If I command it you will leave. But I believe in free will so I will ask nicely for you to depart."

"Take care how you speak to Lord Voldemort." He warned trying once again to step past the barrier. Again he was repelled.

"Take care how you speak to me." Circe snapped. Her full power swirled around her bringing her crystal blue eyes to light with magic. She looked out at his followers seeing men who at one time would have followed a different lord to the very same end. This once she was going to break her rule, she was going to invoke her name forcing everyone away. "I am of the House Le Fey, invoking the magical pact Merlin gifted to us, I demand you all leave." Blue fire swirled in her eyes as she looked at the masked followers willing them to walk away, to fade into the night until all that remained was Voldemort, the boy Draco, and two women. Circe closed her eyes pulling back on her magic letting it simmer beneath the surface.

Lucius closed the distance between him and Circe where he put his hand on her shoulder. Leaning in close he whispered, "Are you alright?" Then his eyes settled on his son giving him a slight nod. Draco returned the nod. Lucius could see he was trying to keep calm.

"I'm fine," Circe cracked her neck. Using her full power took a lot out of her. "Now you're without your courtly fools. Do you still wish to continue to push me?" she narrowed her gaze on Voldemort. Then she looked Draco in the eye. "Step through the barrier, it's safe for you." Circe held out her hand. In a flash Draco moved. He dashed through the barrier to stand next to his father. Voldemort hissed in rage raising his wand once again. He started to shout a curse, but Circe threw up her hand, a flash of light and he was being thrown back across the street to slam into the wall. One of the woman ran over to him; the hood of her cloak falling back to reveal a mass of dark curls.

"Draco, come back." Narcissa threw back her hood pleading with her son.

"No," Draco took two steps back. He had made a choice for himself for once. As much as he loved his mother he couldn't go back.

"You don't have to leave until you decide." Circe spoke to Draco warmly. "This place is safe I promise." She reassured him.

"No!"

Circe turned to the brunette as she came across the street slamming against the barrier. "I wouldn't do that again." She warned. The brunette's cheeks flamed crimson with anger. Another wand appeared with eerie green light being absorbed by the protective runes. "Why is it no one listens?" Circe shrugged shaking her head. "Listen up curly top, you can't through. Now if I have to I will make you leave like I did your playmates." Discreetly Circe glanced at where Voldemort had collided into the wall. The man was gone. He probably slithered away like the snake he was. "Run along." She made a shooing gesture and smirked. Then both of them left disappearing in a cloud of black.

"They'll be back." Lucius dropped his hand going to his son. "Draco, you…" He hadn't the words to convey to his son what he was feeling, what he thought. Instead he pulled Draco close hugging his son for the first time in a long time. Lucius wasn't sure if he could repair the damage between him and his son. There was already too much distance between them already. Then, tentatively, Draco put his arms around Lucius; fingers digging in his back slightly. "It will be ok." He whispered looking at Circe. She only smiled at him. Two men appeared behind her.

Circe heard someone step out into the night behind them. She turned to see Jaime and Alexi, the golden twins, watching them carefully. "Cousins," Circe greeted, "Would you show our young guest to a room, let him get comfortable, and then prepare a meal for him."

"Sure thing." Alexi smiled broadly motioning to the boy. "Come on. We got the perfect room for you." He held out his arm seeing the trepidation in the young man's eyes, "Its ok. You can trust me."

Draco stepped away from his father to go with the two men. He looked back and his father nodded at him. That put Draco at ease; he was still doing the right thing. Following them, Draco stepped into the house he had come to last night seeing it with different eyes. This time he saw men and woman laughing together, he even saw a few young men his age sitting together reading or holding conversations. 'This place isn't what I thought.' Draco thought continuing to follow his two twin guides.

Outside Circe went to the rune barrier. It still glowed but not as strongly as it had in the presence of the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort. No matter what century it was these runes still had the power imbued them by Merlin. "You amazing wizard," She commented. "Always looking out for me," Circe touched the nearest runes gently. So many lives, so many memories, and still the ones she wished to forget remained. If she closed her eyes she could see Merlin casting the spell over the line of runes fo her protection. Shortly after that day everything fell apart.

"How did Merlin come to protect your family?" Lucius asked crouching down next to Circe. She stroked the edge of the rune fondly. It was like the rune was an old friend to her that she had come to visit after a long time away.

"Do you know the story Morgan and Merlin?" Circe asked standing, looking at the stars. So many of them were out tonight to paint the black sky. "Morgan was Merlin's first student; before Arthur. She studied with him from a young age learning all the secrets of magic that Queen Mab had bestowed on him. He invested all of time and energy into her hoping that she would be a witch to help mold their world into a better version after war had torn it apart." She looked down at Lucius who gazed up at her entranced with the beginning of her tale." A gentle smile passed over her lips. "As time went on Morgan began to fall in love with her tutor until one night she gave him her body which Merlin used to sate his lust." Circe shuddered.

"How do you know all of this?" Lucius stood watching her. "This isn't the history most of our people know." He could see emotions playing out on her face that seemed too ingrained on her soul to be a tale she was just repeating. There was something she wasn't telling him. Lucius waited for her to finish. Maybe then he would find out what she was trying to say.

"Morgan left her story carved in stone. Almost a living history for her descendants to read and remember," Circe answered. She could see his eyes searching for answers. Soon, he would have more information that he would know what to do with. "After Morgan's night with Merlin she found she was with child. When Merlin didn't want to hear any of what she had to say, that's when Morgan seduced her half brother Arthur." Great shame washed through her.

"Revenge?" Lucius questioned. He wanted to reach out to her, sensing she needed some sort of comfort.

"In a way," Circe turned to him sighing. "A few days after Merlin allowed Morgan in his bed, Nimue appeared in his life again. Morgan wanted to hurt him the way she was hurting." She tried to keep the pain, the anger out of her eyes as she related the ancient tale that was still burned into her memory for all time.

"And hurt me you did."

A new voice joined the night. Circe turned to see an elderly man with long white hair and beard clothed in silvery robes standing just inside the barrier. His eyes alone spoke to her, begging her to see him for who he truly was. A single name dropped from her lips, "Merlin." He was so different than how he used to be and yet he was still the proud older man she had fallen in love with when she had been so young. Merlin had been so powerful, so intelligent that she had wanted to learn from him. Her desire for knowledge had changed into some form of love.

Dumbledore, as was the name he was using now, looked upon the young Circe knowing who she truly was. Time had kept her just as he remembered; the bright shining prodigy he had taught; the bright shining star he had hurt so long ago. She had survived through his spell and still remained the same vibrant woman with immense power. "These years have been kind to you my dear."

"Dumbledore?" Lucius questioned. He was even more confused from the last few seconds than he had been at the beginning of Circe's tale. "How did you get here?" The elderly wizard turned on him, smiled lightly. Of course, history was never what it seemed to be. And there was some bond between Circe and the old man.

"I cast these rune stones in another life to protect that which I prized the most." Dumbledore motioned to Circe. He held out his to her. "Morgan, you are still a brilliant young woman." His voice took on a gentle, loving tone as he waited for her to take his hand. To his eyes she had not aged or changed as the centuries progressed. Each new life gifted to her had not diminished the fire in her soul. She was still as he remembered her; long raven hair, pale skin, astonishing blue eyes that looked right through men.

"They've kept me safe for a long time." Circe answered skirting the issue of his age and hers placing her hand in his feeling tears gather in her eyes. Without waiting she went to him tossing her arms over his shoulders hugging him while minding his fragile age. But his arms came around her embracing her in return. Circe shuddered and her tears began to fall. "I'm sorry." She had wanted to utter those two words for so long that they just slipped out. He was the one person in all the world she had wronged the most and now she had a chance to apologize for everything.

"You did nothing that I had not pushed you to do." Dumbledore had had many years, many life times, to replay his involvement with Morgan when he had once been known as Merlin. Day after day every moment plagued him until he had felt the pull of these runes to come to her. Some how he knew this would be the last time he would ever see her sweet face again. Morgan brought back the smell of wide open plains, of wild magic, of a world that was open and new and still a mystery to man. Back then Morgan had marveled at her world, marveled at the magic Merlin taught her to wield. Then came the he had taken from her and turned her into his enemy.

Circe stepped back locking her gaze with his. "I should never have hurt that way." Merlin stroked her cheeks. "I was cruel to you making the world believe that Mordred was Arthur's son. I can never take that back" She lowered her head in guilt. Morgan had been so full of rage that she had lashed out with lies. In a bygone era she had poured her hope for vengeance into her son. Morgan had pitted her son Mordred against Arthur all in an attempt to hurt Merlin.

"You were no crueler than I was when I led you on, foolishly believed I could find in you all that I needed while waiting for Nimue to return to me." Dumbledore offered a sad smile. For so long he had yearned to hear his true name fall from lips as sweet as Morgan's. "Morgan, there is something I must ask of you." He hoped for her sake she agreed. Quickly he locked gazes with Lucius seeing the patience warring with the need for answers in the man's eyes.

"I'll do anything for you." Circe answered quickly. Too long she had lived a lie and tonight she was able to, at least for a while, be who she used to be with her former teacher. Merlin was still here, still looking upon her fondly rather than with the hate she had expected.

"Whatever happens in the next few months, I wish for you to remain safe." Dumbledore knew his time was ending, but Morgan could be spared a gruesome death. It was why he had cast the spell he did so long ago as much for her as it had been for himself. "Soon my time will be over and this link to the spell I cast will be over."

"That would mean we would no longer come back in one hundred years?" Circe asked even though she knew the answer. She had been in this world longer than any witch or wizard had a right to be. There in his eyes she saw the truth. "Merlin, is there something you can do?" She stepped away from him running her hands up and down her arms fighting back a sickening chill that coursed over her.

"The wheels have been set in motion and I can not stop them." Dumbledore reached out to her, cupping her cheek remembering the first time he had done that very same thing. She had been a young woman then, no more than fifteen with so much promise. "This has to happen for our world to be in balance again. You know that."

Solemnly Circe nodded knowing what he said to be truth. Merlin knew better than anyone how much chaos could destroy a world seeking to balance out on its own. The last time she had been the cause of the chaos, grooming Mordred to attack Arthur, Merlins favored student. At the time Morgan had been distraught, spurned. She wanted to lash out at the people who had, at the time she perceived, had betrayed her. Merlin was chief among them. "I know." Circe whispered. "Merlin, do you forgive me?"

"Oh yes, my sweet girl, I always forgive you." Dumbledore answered. Once again Circe threw her arms around him hugging him again. His heart lightened and he embraced her again. She was no longer angry at him as he had never been furious with her. Merlin had been hurt with her lies, with her venom, then when he had looked in the eyes of Mordred; the son knew was his and not Arthur's.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Lucious seeks time away from his life, away from the world where he meets Circe. Totally Alternate Universe.

Disclaimer; I own NOTHING of Harry Potter

Rating: T

Pairing: Lucious/OFC

A/N: I am spinning the MERLIN tale in a different way using element from the Hallmark movie Merlin.

**AWAY FROM THE WORLD:**

**CIRCE****'S BEDROOM:**

Circe and Lucius were back within the confines of her opulent bedroom. Merlin had to take his leave to complete some task he had set himself. She should have known that he wouldn't stick around. Merlin never did. Circe had only shaken her head at his departure. He was still the same old Merlin with another face. The man was still the same. Now she had to contend with her current lover and the amount of information she had dropped on him a short while ago. Lucius paced, he sat, he pasted against, and then he would run his hand through his hair. Circe didn't want to try and predict what he would say to her.

Lucius couldn't hold one coherent thought when it came to the magical woman behind him. He had just found out tonight that she had been, was now, Morgan Le Fey the great sorceress who had inspired a nation of dark wizards in her war against Merlin. When he had been a child he had admired her for her strength to pull something like that off. Now, here she stood in the flesh looking exactly how he had imagined her. Maybe that was why he had been drawn to her the first time he had come here. "You and Merlin…" Lucius turned to her.

Circe looked away fighting back tears. She didn't know if he was angry with her, astonished, or hurt. A deep breath and Circe looked at him. There, written on his face, was wonderment. He looked at her like he had been waiting to see her all of his life and now he was. "Yes, I was with Merlin a long time ago." Circe gracefully sat on the edge of her elaborate stone bath. "Yes, I bore him a son, and I lied about it." Again shame washed through her. She had been young and foolish and ignorant to the promise of true love.

Lucius came to her, "Why did you lie?" History had so many contradictory theories about her, about Mordred, and about Merlin. Now he could indulge, he could pick the brain of a witch he had admired for so long. Like every wizard or witch, they knew the story of Merlin, or Arthur, of Morgan, and the war that raged between them and Britain.

"I wanted to hurt him." Circe replied. "The best way to hurt Merlin is to make him lie when he knows the truth. He was the soul of justice, of honesty, of honor, and I made him betray everything." She dropped her head suddenly back at the moment when Merlin saw Mordred for the first time. The pain in his eyes had lanced through her heart. She had almost taken her words back, gone to Merlin, and tried to make it right. But she hadn't she had kept on her path. "Arthur had already claimed Mordred. There was nothing Merlin could do or say."

"What did Merlin do?" Lucius asked sitting beside her, tentatively taking her hand in his. He was trying to listen to her, to keep from bombarding her with question after question about her life, of how she survived.

"He fled rather than face the truth of his son. Merlin and Nimue went to the vanishing isle for a time. But when Arthur and Mordred finally met in battle he returned." Circe wiped away the tear that had fallen. "Both men had fatally wounded the other and both were dying. Merlin appeared at the last instant casting the spell of reincarnation that he had cast on us." Circe could still feel the blood of her son coating her hands. "I was there as Mordred died. Merlin came over to us, took his son's hand, and waited." She looked at her hands. "I watched as the life drained out of my sons face."

Lucius sat next to her feeling the pain in her words, seeing the tears she wanted to shed. N parent should know this pain. Gently he wrapped his arms around her. For a moment she fought against him, tried to push away, but then she melted, falling into him letting the sorrow inside of her free. In this house Lucius could offer her comfort, he could let her weep without thinking her weak. Circe was far from weak. She was the great Morgan Le Fey.

Circe cried for the first time in centuries safe in the arms of someone who knew who she was. Lucius had more masks than she could count only because she had lost track of all the ones she had worn. No one outside her family knew her real identity until now. Lucius Malfoy seemed to be a man she could trust and he was proving it just by holding her close. Gently he picked her up taking her to the bed where she could cry herself to sleep if she chose.

**HOGWARTS:**

Dumbledore moved through the silent stone halls of the vacant Hogwarts. In just a few months these walls would be filled with students and all would cease to be silent. When that happened he would be relegated to pacing in his study. Tonight his mind was troubled. He had seen Morgan again for the first time in hundreds of years looking as she always had; young and beautiful. This was his punishment for hurting her, for forcing her to make the choices she had with the aide of a broken heart. Everything that happened to her could be laid at his feet.

"Merlin?"

He turned to see Nimue leaning against the wall just around the corner. "Twice in one night I have been called by my true name." He mused going to her. When he had cast the spell of reincarnation over Morgan and him, he had drawn Nimue in as well as a few others. Standing before him in this new age, a new name, Minerva Mogonigal harbored the soul of his beloved.

"You saw Morgan I take it?" Nimue stepped away from the wall going to Merlin. "I'll still never understand what you saw in her." Slowly she slipped her arm around his to walk with him as he strolled alone in the quiet castle. "She causes you nothing but pain." It did no good to point that out. Merlin would always seek to protect Morgan.

"No, Nimue, I cause her pain trying to shelter her." Dumbledore stopped walking to take Minerva's hands. He lifted them and took great care kissing each knuckle. "I did this to her by leaving with you. I set in motion the events leading up to Mordred's death. That's on me."

Minerva took her hands away holding them up to his face. There was still one last spell she could cast for him. When she moved her hands his face was young and the lines of his age were gone. He was Merlin once more. "There's the Merlin I remember." She muttered.

Then as she had done for him, he put his hands over her face to turn back the hands of time. "There's the Nimue I fell in love with." Merlin chuckled lightly holding out his hand for Nimue to take. "Old magic, more potent than the magic of today," He stopped again asking, "What do I do?"

Nimue could tell him to leave Morgan to fend for herself, to solve her own problems, but she wouldn't say that to him. She knew that he still held great affection for Morgan and some deep sense of hope that she would be everything he had intended for her. "Help her when you can and protect her like you always do."

"I'm considering bringing her here this year." Merlin stopped, lowered his head, and sighed deeply. "I don't want to give Voldemort time to find a work around the runes I cast to protect her."

"Do you think that's wise?" Nimue asked coming to stand before him.

"No, but it has to be done." Merlin answered. He was out of options and out of time. "When I die I want…"

Nimue covered his mouth halting his flow of words, "Don't say it." She warned shaking her head fighting back tears of a moment she knew was coming for months. Merlin had visions of the future, of his demise that was fast approaching.

**THE LOTUS HOUSE:**

Draco Malfoy woke in a bed not in his home. He was flooded with memories from last night, from choosing to stand with his father and the witch Circe. Why had he done that? Around him the stone walls reminded him of the castle, only he felt more at home here. He knew no one expected him to be more than what he was; a young wizard still learning to master his powers. Sitting up, Draco climbed out of bed to head out of his room. If he remembered right then he could still get to the door where he had encountered Circe the night before. The house was quiet as most of the residents still slept on through the morning. Passing through the curtain he saw his father lying deep in sleep next to Circe. She looked as if she had tossed and turned through the night with the blankets tangled around her legs and her arms above her head.

Across the room Lucius sensed he was being watched. He opened his eyes to see his son sitting on the edge of the bath like he had been last night. Gently he untangled himself from Circe and slipped from the bed. "Draco?" Lucius sat down next to his son and waited.

"Why?" Draco asked. It was a non specific question that could cover a number of things that had happened. Draco didn't know what to ask first. He wanted to know why he made the choice to side with his father, with a woman he knew nothing about. Draco wanted his father to give him this answer.

"This world isn't…" Lucius shook his head. "I thought my father was right about everything. Then I met a woman who saw through me, saw into a part of soul that I thought had died." Lucius put his hand on Draco's shoulder. "We'll get through this. I promise you that."

"I don't see how father." Draco looked towards the bed where he saw Circe still asleep. The sun had yet to rise. He wanted his father to reassure him of their future, of their safety. But there was no certainty. How could there be when the Dark Lord was back? "I should head back to bed." Draco muttered rising from the stone ledge and heading to the door. His father followed him pulling him in tight for the first hug he could remember ever having from his father. Automatically Draco wrapped his arms around his father in turn before leaving.

Morning fell over London bringing Circe out of sleep alone in her bed. Once again she saw Lucius by the window looking out at a world he was seeing with new eyes. All night she had dreamed of a long ago era where magic was still new, where monsters lurked in the shadows, and where her son was alive and happy as a small boy. For years she had longed to see his face again, to know that for a little while she had someone who truly loved her. Lucius was here with her and she knew that he was trying to love her as much as he could right now. Gathering the sheet around her body Circe climbed out of bed going to him. "Morning," She greeted kissing him on his bare shoulder.

Lucius smiled a gentle smile at feeling her beside him. Since talking with his son this morning he hadn't had the desire to fall back into sleep. So, he contented himself with watching Circe sleep. She had tossed and turned for a few hours just before dawn. There had been a feeling deep down inside of him for months that something was going to come to him, to change him. "How did you sleep my dear?" Lucius asked.

Circe shook her head, "Not well." She answered. "I dreamt of my son, of the day he died." Turning from him, Circe walked to the stone bath in the middle of her room. Waving her hand over the water she brought forth the image of her son as she remembered him. His hair had been black, his eyes had been blue, and he had been truly his father's son. No one who looked at Mordred could think he was that of Arthur. Mordred belonged to Merlin. Being hurt and cruel Circe had denied him that.

Lucius stood beside her looking down at the watery image being projected from Circe's memories. The young man reflected had the classic beauty of his mother, but the resemblance of his father. 'A younger version of Merlin,' Lucius thought. "He's a handsome boy." He commented kissing the top of her head.

"He was, yes," Circe fought back tears at seeing her son once more. Waving her hand once more she banished the image calling forth a new one. "This was my home once." The ground they were standing on had been wide open and all of it had belonged to her family Le Fey. Over the years, to stave off hard time, parcels had been sold off until only the land the restaurant and pleasure house remained on the last bit of land her family owned. "Everything I held dear is gone or remade into someone I hardly recognize."

Lucius sat on the stone then looking at the new image. The wide open space, the sprawling hills; it all looked rather peaceful. He could see why she mourned the loss of her beloved home from the past. "If you had lived and died in that time, in that place, you never would have met me." Lucius kissed the side of her head.

"But I did die." Circe answered, "I remember dying. It was a summers day, the sun was shining on the stone of the castle as I took my last breath on this earth." She could recall everything about that day, her last day on earth, and then her next concrete memories were of living in a hovel in the woods. Her beloved castle was a crumbling ruin and her family had been banished from the land. She was alone. "But yes, in this life, I have you." Circe also had Merlin whom she still loved with all the adolescent affection she remembered. Though, she hated to even think it, her love for Merlin might not have been real.

"As I have you," Again Lucius kissed the side of her head. "You brought me out of the darkness, gave me another chance with my son. For that I will spend my life repaying you." He hadn't known when he started seeing Circe how she would change him so much, how she would inspire him to be a better man, a man who wanted to change the tide of a war for one man's lust for power and pain.

"No, you owe me nothing. Just be by my side; that is all I ask." Circe cupped his face. "I'll need you before this is over." In three hundred years she had not found a man worthy of her trust, her loyalty, as she found with Lucius Malfoy. He had a heart that was tender and true, a heart that had been locked deep in the dark and covered in black magic because it was what had been expected of him.

"What can I do to make you smile?" Lucius asked.

"You can take me to that gallery opening for that painter who sketched us." Circe smirked. She remembered the invitations that were currently on her dresser.

"Then that is what I will do." Lucius agreed. He wanted to dispel this sense of sorrow around her. Rising from the ledge of the bath he contemplated what to wear.

Circe cocked her head to the side watching Lucius walk away from her she pictured the clothes she wished to see on him. Incasing his legs were skin tight leather pants that fed into thigh high boots which laced up the back. Covering his torso shimmering in dark green silk was a poets shirt. Lucius stopped and turned to her as he was suddenly dressed but Circe wasn't finished. She smiled picturing a long crushed velvet dress robe in midnight blue drape elegantly over his impressive frame. A distinguished wizard such as Lucius Malfoy wound only be dressed in the best clothes. "You look amazing." She smiled.

Lucius was stunned. Magically clothes had appeared on his body in a matter of seconds. He knew it had been her; Circe was a marvel to behold. Turning from her, he looked at his reflection in the full length mirror. The clothes flattered his body, his pale coloring, and heightened his male beauty. Lucius could hardly believe that he was staring at himself. "You have impeccable taste my dear." He commented looking down at the boots.

"I know," Circe answered teasingly. In her mind she pictured an intricately woven long skirt gracing her slender hips bearing thigh high slits for ease of movement. Wrapping around her chest appeared a blood red halter top with the crest of the Le Fey family emblazoned on the front; a lion proudly displayed. Completing her outfit was knee high boots that looked painted on. Circe turned to him seeing the desired effect her attire had on Lucius Malfoy. "I take it you approve?" She teased going to him.

"Oh yes, I definitely approve." He replied slipping his arm around hr waist pulling her close so he could steal a kiss. Circe's lips were supple, tastes of pure magic. Lucius was addicted to her in more ways than one. She alone had opened up apart of his soul that he didn't think could be living. Then his eyes caught the glint of silver; his cane with the symbol of Slytherine staring at him. He would give up all that he was for Circe. Lucius knew that now. Offering her his arm Lucius smiled, "Should we be on way?"

"Why yes, kind sir, we should." Circe took his arm and together they left her room to attend the opening art show by the talented, enthusiastic, Crispin. She was eager to see if he had completed the painting from the sketch he took of them.

**ACROSS LONDON:**

Voldemort, against his normal routine, he lingered by the window looking out across the wizarding city that shared London with the humans. Since he had come back from the home that belonged to a very skilled whore keeping one of his Death Eaters in thrall he had had a strange sense that he knew the woman. Then, just as the sun broke over the city, memories flood through him, feelings, thoughts, and sensations. All were thoughts of the woman he had faced the previous night. She was his mother. Or she had been his mother Morgan Le Fey. He was Mordred; the true son of Merlin. That thought filled him with a sense of self and a deep unwavering sense of hatred more pronounced for Dumbledore, his father Merlin, than he had ever known before.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Lucius seeks time away from his life, away from the world where he meets Circe. Totally Alternate Universe.

Disclaimer; I own NOTHING of Harry Potter

Rating: T

Pairing: Lucius/OFC

A/N: I am spinning the MERLIN tale in a different way using element from the Hallmark movie Merlin.

AWAY FROM THE WORLD:

VOLDEMORT'S STRONGHOLD:

Voldemort stood in front of the mirror gazing at his strange reflection. This was not the face of the son of Merlin. This was the face of a man who had done terrible things, killed many people, and the face who had tried to harm his mother. What sort of man was he? He was wrong. He was a murderer. He was a villain. Voldemort was bent on making the world fall to heel. He wanted them all to know that he was hurting. He closed his eyes for a moment seeing his former visage. What would he do to have that face once more reflected in the mirror? Then, in the span of a breath, he opened his eyes once more seeing the ghost of the man he used to be. Mordred had been pale, had hair of the darkest black, and eyes of pure blue that had only come from his father.

Time stood still. He was drawn to the mirror, the reflection of who he used to be when he felt a shudder run through him. He could feel his mother laughing, smiling. She could feel the woman who had given him life, living to the fullest. Voldemort needed to see her while he could still call himself Mordred. The eyes that looked back at him from the mirror belonged to Mordred. Closing his eyes once more, Mordred focused on his mother's unique energy. He used her life force as a beacon to guide him. Using his magic, Mordred vanished from the dark oppressing hole he was forced to live in. Moments later he found himself out in the world, amidst the bright lights of the day. People couldn't see him yet. So, he took that split second to cast a glamour spell to bring forth the face he was accustomed to for as long as he could.

Across London, in the gallery opening Circe gasped the moment she felt the life force of her son. "Mordred…" She whispered looking to Lucius who stared at her from across the room. For the last twenty minutes he had been in talks with Crispin on when their painting would be finished and how much would be proper to pay for the finish product. Circe could hear Crispin trying to say that no payment was required, but Lucius would not have it. She smiled at him motioning that she was going to step outside for a moment.

Outside in the warm summer sun, Circe looked up and down the street trying to see what had drawn her out there. For a second she thought that she had. Just a flash of blue eyes that belonged to her son. But then they were gone and she was left searching the crowd. When she could not use her eyes to find Mordred's face, Circe used another method of detection. She slowly breathed in and out, calming herself. Calling on her magic she brought forth his face so she could see through his eyes. It took her a moment to sift through all the images in her son's mind until his vision became clear. He was right behind her. Circe opened her eyes, spun, and gazed upon her son. "Mordred…"

Mordred forced his will to remain. He had to push Voldemort, Tom Riddle, down in the dark so deep that he could hardly feel him; if only for a little while. "Mother…" Mordred reached out to her and cupped her face. She looked so different and yet she was the same to him. Her skin was still soft. Her eyes her still so bright. Her voice was still as sweet as a song bird to his ears. "Mother." Mordred pulled her close and hugged her.

Circe started to cry from the feeling of her son's arms wrapping around her. This day was a day she had prayed for, for so many years. "Oh my sweet boy." She whimpered. Mordred's response was to hug her tighter. Circe held him, whispering over and over that it was going to be ok. She wanted desperately to believe he own words right now. Radiating through her son, she could feel that he was fighting a losing battle with the personality that she had met last night.

"Mother… Help me…" Modred pleaded feeling his control slipping. Tom Riddle was crawling, clawing his way out of the darkness. "He's too strong…" He pulled back from her to gaze into her eyes. "Help me…"

Circe felt tears slip down her cheeks upon hearing her son's desperate pleas for help. "I will go to your father…"

Power flared inside of him. White hot hatred dripped from his words, "Don't!" Mordred shook his head fiercely. The last thing he wanted was to stand in front of his father and ask for help. Yet, he knew that regardless of what he said his mother would go to his father anyway. That thought almost made him smile.

Circe let her power rise to meet that of her son's white hot temper. She wanted him calm. He needed to stay serene to retain control. "Hush…" Circe soothed. "Your father cane help. He'll know how to free you." She said.

Mordred shook his head, but he knew his father was the only one strong enough to save him. "Will he help me?" For a moment he was back to being seven years old, back to being a small child who was being groomed to destroy his people. Mordred knew that no matter what, his father had never stopped loving him even though he could not say the same. Something told him that when this was over, he was going to feel the spark of emotion blossom towards his father.

"I will go to your father and I will ask him to save you." Circe cupped her son's face. "He will do this because he loves you." She could say this because she knew Merlin. All he wanted was the acknowledgement of his son. Merlin just wanted Mordred to look on him with something more than hate. "You just have to hold on, bide your time, and wait." She brought his head down and kissed his forehead. "You are strong Mordred. You will survive." Morgan cupped her sons face, "I will see you again."

Claws ripped into his mind. Tom Riddle was close to regaining control. Mordred cried out. "Mother!" He staggered back. "I have to leave before I hurt you." Using his powers he disappeared. Moments later he returned to the room he had taken as his own. Mordred fell to the floor writhing in pain, feeling the malevolent force of Tom Riddle push him down into the dark. He would have to rest, to plan, and to try to have a better hold the next time the evil wizard let his guard down.

Circe stumbled back into the body of Lucius. She hadn't realized that he had come out to find her. He said nothing as he held her close and let her cry. Circe mumbled, "You have to take me to Merlin." Lucius looked at her and nodded. She was mentally exhausted from seeing her son, from crying. Circe sagged against Lucius and let him use his magic to spirit them away from the London Street and to the revered school where magic was taught and not hidden away.

HOGWARTS:

Dumbledore roamed the vacant halls of his beloved school relishing the quiet, but at the same time he yearned for the hustle and bustle of the students running off to their classes. Though, he would enjoy the solitude the ancient stone walls could give him for now. Dumbledore needed the time to think. His time on this Earth was coming to a close and his life as Merlin would forever be but a memory for his people. Even Nimue had refrained from commenting on his impending demise like she could re-write his fate if she refused to speak on it. It was endearing, sweet even, but Merlin was resigned to his course.

Merlin had just rounded the corner when pale blond hair greeted his eyes. Lucius Malfoy appeared in the second vacant corridor holding Morgan close to his chest. And she was sobbing. The sound of her despair tore at his heart, propelling him towards her. Lucius backed away after passing Morgan to his arms. She clung to him, burying her face in his mass of white hair. Merlin held her as he looked at Lucius. The former death eater bowed his head backing away. To Morgan he whispered, "Tell me, what has brought these violent tears to your eyes?"

"Mordred…." Circe sobbed. "Our son is suffering…"

Merlin held his fare Morgan close as he watched Lucius slowly back up against the wall. In the younger man's eyes, Merlin could see the desire to render comfort. To Morgan he said, "I will find a way to help him." Gently he kissed Morgan's temple before pulling away from her. "My poor sweet girl." He crooned.

Morgan felt Merlin's need to pull away from her. Rather than fight to hold on to him, she loosened her hold on him. It would be nice to stay in his arms, but it was the comfort of Lucius that she wanted. And then he was there. His arms wrapped around her and the sweet scent of him surrounded her. His warmth, his touch, helped her to quell her tears.

Lucius looked up at Dumbledore and asked, "Is there anything you can do?" He had turned on everything he had ever known because of Circe. She built him into a better version of himself and now he wanted to help her through this. Lucius wanted her to have whatever it was that she wanted.

Dumbledore lowered his old, creaking, body down to the ledge. "I will have to consult some ancient spells that were lost to time." He sighed. "Unfortunately they exist now only in my memory and that hasn't been as reliable as of late." Merlin shrugged and then grinned when he heard the light chuckle from Circe. Gritting his teeth, Merlin forced his elderly body to stand. "You two are more than welcome to remain for the day while this castle is quiet."

Morgan took more control of her new body. She forced away the grief, the pain, and fought to hold on to the calm and serenity Circe knew most of her life. Feeling the tears cease to fall she pushed away from Lucius gently to smile at him that she would be ok. Then, she turned to Merlin; the man she had loved for too many years. "You'll find a way to save him. I know you will." Morgan sighed before she continued to speak, "Your offer is kind, but I have a house to get back to and Lucius has a son to bond with." Morgan withdrew her conscience to let Circe have control one more. All Morgan wanted was to see Merlin with her former eyes for only a moment. The body she had belonged to a young girl who was falling for a man deeply flawed. "Maybe you can come to the Lotus House for dinner soon."

Lucius came to stand next to Circe taking her hand. He didn't know what to say or to think when Circe and Dumbledore were together. They had this way of looking at each other that made him want to know more about her time with the first wizard, but he didn't have the heart to ask her. "Thank you for the offer." He looked to Circe eager to get back to Draco and rebuild the bond of father and son with him.

Severus Snape, the Potions Master of Hogwarts, listened around the corner stilled in his search for Dumbledore. The voice he heard he thought would never grace his ears again. Morgan Le Fey. Why was she here? Risking it he peeked around the corner to see her huddled in the arms of Lucius Malfoy. So many thoughts flew through his mind at once. It was becoming difficult to think straight. If he lingered much longer, then his head would start to throb. Quickly and quietly he hurried away from the corridor making his way back to the dungeons to where he could change. Each step carried him closer and closer to his rooms as his heart skipped a beat.

Before he knew it he was pushing open the door and slipping inside. The door clicked closed and his black robe hit the stone floor. Snape pulled on a black t-shirt, a tight black vest, and pulled half of his black hair back into a pony tail. When he left he had to dress as a muggle. It was the least he could do to protect the safety of the one he held close to his heart. He stopped looking at himself in the full length mirror. Severus didn't look different, just strange. Shaking his head, he let it go, and then grabbed the long black leather trench coat pulling it on to complete his disguise.

In London, in a nice room overlooking the heart of the city Guinevere sat remembering a time when things were simpler, when the world was small. The people walked down the street. Some walked fast, in a rush, while other just strolled along taking in the day as if they had nothing better to do than being out and about. She found herself a little envious of them and their simple lives. Her life had been far from simplistic for years now. Life was not how she wanted it. The one saving grace for her sanity was the man she loved did the best he could to keep her hunger for information satiated. As she sat, still gazing out the window, a shudder ran down her spine. Someone was coming; someone with magic. Guinevere bolted from the couch to hide on the other side of the bed.

A rush of magic filled the room, invading her lungs, teasing her soul, ramping her heart beat p a few notches. Was this it? Had she been found by her enemies? The magic dancing on the air tasted so good. She was like an addict trying not to use. If she used her magic then it would be like sending up a signal flare, inviting her enemies to come and finish what they started. "Lilly" A voice called to her, a voice she knew. Popping up from the side of the bed she saw Severus but to her soul she saw her Lancelot; her hero.

Severus felt his heart clench when he didn't find her in the room. For a split second the worst occurred to him. Too many ways for her to have been taken bombarded his brain as he called out to her. Then, like the magic running through their veins, there she was. She had been hiding on the other side of the bed. In a bygone era he had answered to another name, worn another face. He had been a proud knight, a brave warrior, but the name of Lancelot. He had been a man deeply in love with a queen who belonged to another man. Severus breathed a sigh of relief, "There you are."

Lilly stood up, placing her hands on her hips, "Don't do that. You scared me." Then she relaxed her stance knowing that she couldn't stay mad at him. "I thought you were a dark wizard come to finish me off." She teased and made a face at him that she knew would melt his heart. He came to her and slipped his arms around her waist pulling her close. Her hands slid up his chest, over his shoulders, and up to cup the back of his head. She kissed him but didn't feel him respond to her. Something was wrong. "Severus, why have you come? What's happened?" Lilly could see the worry written on his face.

"Morgan Le Fey has returned." Severus leaned his forehead to Lilly's. "I do not know what she is planning." He admitted. When they had been together in their first life they never had to death with Morgan and her war against Merlin. This life was a different story. Hi main concern was Lilly and that of her son even though he took great pains to hide his protective efforts. "My heart tells me she is not here to stir things up."

"Then I will trust your heart." Lilly replied. She had in the past and it had kept her safe countless time. "I don't want to ask this, because I know it will hurt you, but will it be safe for me to come out of hiding." Lilly let her eyes convey what she really wanted. She wanted to see her son. She wanted him to know that he was not alone. "I want to see him."

Severus knew this was a bad idea. He should convince her to stay put, to remain safe, but Harry was her son. A mother needed her child. This time he relented. "I'll take you to him. He's staying with the Weasley's." Snape informed her bringing his hands from her hips to cup her face. "I should encourage you to stay safe, stay hidden, but I have kept you from your son for far too long. I…" He shook his head choking on the words he wanted to say. For all these years he had been selfish in keeping Lilly to himself knowing full well that she wanted nothing more than to be with her son. But, then again, she also knew that she had to remain away from him in order to protect him further.

"I know…" Lilly whispered lightly kissing his lips. "You were protecting us." The night she saved her son from Voldemort, Lilly thought she had died until she had woken in the arms of the man she had loved for centuries. That night she had woken to her true self. She had reclaimed her true name Guinevere as she smiled up at Lancelot looking back at her through the eyes of a boy who had helped her to see being a witch wasn't a curse, but a calling. "I'm through hiding." She stated seeing the fear take his eyes.

THE WEASLEY'S HOUSE:

Harry sat on the front porch of his best friend's house listening to the rabble rousing, the teasing, and the general bickering go on between Ron, Fred, George, and Percy. He liked the sense of family that infused hi soul the minute he walked through the door every summer when something would happen driving him from his aunt and uncle's house. In truth Harry was happy to be away from Privet Drive. It freed him to be with people like him, people who understood him. The Weasley's were just those people. He sat listening, smiling, and watching the wide open field feeling that something was coming. Harry stood up when he heard a loud crack of magic and then two forms appear.

Out in the field, Snape pulled Lilly to a stop. "This is not a good idea." He said again this time speaking as Lancelot. "If the king were here he would warn against this." Everything in him screamed that he should take her from this place and make sure she was safe.

"But the King is dead." Tear sprang to her eyes. "He died trying to defend me and our son. You walked over his dead body to get to me." She took a deep, shaky, breath to try and stem the flow of tears. "He is my son and I am his mother. I need him just as he needs me."

Severus took Lilly's hand knowing he could not dissuade her further. This was her course and she was set upon it. The best he could hope for in a greeting from Harry would be scathing words of sarcasm that were all inherited from James, the king he had sworn loyalty to so long ago. "Then, I will be by your side my queen." Before they set off, Snape leaned in and kissed Lilly's forehead. She was nervous, she was near tears, and she was trying to hide it from him. He said nothing after all she was still his queen and to him, her word was law.

Harry, now joined by Ron, Hermione, and Mr. Weasley watched and waited for the two figures to get closer before taking any defensive actions. As he waited Harry had the growing sense that they weren't in any danger. He had the feeling that he knew both people walking towards them. The closer they came, the more at ease he was feeling. It should bother him, but he couldn't muster the energy to be suspicious. Instead he stepped off the creaking porch to meet the new arrivals half way. As he drew closer his eyes went to the woman rather than the man. Harry didn't believe what he was seeing. His mother. She was dead or she was supposed to be. Was this a dream? "Mother?" He called out.

Lilly let her hand fall from Snape's. She picked up her pace to get to her son. Harry had come out to meet them without knowing who they were. He was brave like his father. "Harry!" She called out running to him. They met in the middle where they stopped to stare at each other for a moment. Lilly was seeing the young man her baby had become. "Oh, my sweet boy," She muttered reaching out to touch the scar on his forehead. "You're all grown." A tear slipped down her cheek. "I've missed you so much."

Harry reached out his and as it shook so bad. Gently he touched her face feeling the warmth of her flesh beneath his fingers. "Mum…" He sounded like a little kid again. She was here. Truly standing in front of him but a flash of movement caught his attention and he finally looked at his mother's traveling companion. It was Snape. Anger took him them at seeing the Head of Slytherin House standing before him. Harry pushed away from his mother grabbing for his wand but his mother stood in front of Snape; protecting him.

"Harry, stop…" Lilly commanded her son as she stood in front of Severus. He flinched at her tone and lowered his wand. She sighed deeply before turning to Severus. Gently she whispered, "Perhaps you should check the enchantments and give these people some measure of protection. Severus rolled his eyes, but Lilly nudged him in the gut until he nodded. There in his eyes now shone the light she had come to know as belonging to her Lancelot.

Keeping his eyes on Harry, Snape whispered in Lilly's ear, "Anything for you, my queen." He stepped back and gave her a courtly bow while looking up at her much as he had that first day they met. Lilly touched his chin and gave him a slight nod of her head in return. Before stepping away he took her hand and held it to his heart saying, "Be safe. We are too exposed out in the open. Anyone could see you; birds, beasts, I wouldn't be surprised if the very clouds we were standing under were all spying for HIM."

Lilly smiled gently taking her hand from his to lay her palm over his strong beating heart. "You worry too much. For this breath, this moment, we are as safe as we could be." She dug her fingers in, clenching his shirt in her fist before letting go to step back. Lilly was in front of her son and she had much explain. It would be a conversation that would be better had, absent Severus much to Lilly's chagrin.

"I worry the right amount and I was tasked with your protection from the king. Those orders do not die simply because we are in a different time and in different bodies." Severus wanted to reach out to Lilly, to hold her, to breathe in her sweet scent, but he knew she needed this time with her son. Harry was just a few feet away staring at them questions in his eyes. They, he and Guinevere, had hidden in the shadows for far too long. "Call to me when you need me. I will keep away until you utter my name; my true name." It hurt him to say that, but it needed to be said none the less.

Lilly watched him go, just like the first time, a knife sliced through her heart. She drew in a shuddering breath to calm herself before turning to her son who stared at her with questions lighting his gaze. He was so much like his father. Lilly loved James at a time when she needed someone who would be there for her. James had been a good man, a loving husband, and a devoted father to his son he barely got to raise as his own. There before her was the visage of her husband, of her king, reflected back at her in her sons face. "Harry…" Lilly went to him again. This time she didn't hesitate. She pulled him into her arms embracing him. "I have so much to tell you."

Inside the homely house Lilly embraced Molly Weasley. Molly alone had known of Lilly's existence because she had reached out to her friend from school days gone by in an attempt to find someone to give a loving motherly hand to her son while she herself could not be there for him. "I owe you everything." Lilly whispered.

"You owe me nothing." Molly chuckled. "I love Harry like my own." She replied and then shooed her children from the kitchen while Lilly sat with her son so they could talk. "We'll be upstairs if you need anything." And then she too was gone from the kitchen. As she ascended the stairs she glared at her children, and at Hermione, for leaning over the railing trying to hear what was going on.

Lilly sat her back straight, giving her the posture of a queen sitting on a throne. "Harry I know you must have so many questions right now and I want to try to explain…"

"Why are you with Snape? Harry asked, a slight bite of anger laced through his words. He looked away at the flash of hurt in his mother's eyes.

"That night in Godric's Hollow I don't know how I survived," Lilly said, "But when I woke, I wok a different person while still being your mother." She heaved a sigh. "This story actually starts so long ago when the world was new and most undiscovered." Lilly stood up and walked to the kitchen door where she looked out to see Lancelot walking a line of protection for this house. "Long ago I was a Queen tied to a King who would become a legend to our people. Arthur Pendragon was a good man, kind, and generous to his people, and the favored of Merlin."

"I already know this." Everyone knew about Arthur and Merlin, and even Guinevere.

"So impatient, just like your father," Lilly chuckled, turning to gaze upon Harry again. "When was first bound to this world it was as Guinevere. I loved Arthur as well as I could, but then I fell for another. A knight. A warrior. Then, Merlin and his curse struck us to be brought back to this world every 100 years. Merlin had a son that he could not watch die. A son who had been falsely claimed by Arthur." Lilly sat down finally ready to tell harry all that she remembered from that night.

"Why Snape?" Harry asked again growing impatient.

"That night it was Snape who found me dead," Lilly reached out and placed her hand over her sons. "I willingly gave my life for you, and I would do it again, but whatever magic I called on twisted and mutated the killing curse to where a part of my soul passed over." She closed her eyes replaying the events of that night. "When my eyes opened I was in his arm and he was crying, sobbing in pain and sorrow, while you remained ever silent." Lilly stopped talking. Too many emotions flew through her. "In that moment I knew who I was." She mumbled.

Harry watched his mother, saw her trouble talking about that night. She had been murdered while he had survived. His anger fell away as he got up and hugged her. Tears drenched his cheeks. This was his mother and she had been returned to him. He shouldn't be questioning her about events that he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answers to. Harry was just happy to have her back. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to." He was giving her an out.

"No," Lilly pulled back from her sons loving arms and stood as well. "You have to know." She went to the door again looking for Severus, but he was out of view. Still, she knew he was out there. "The killing curse took a piece of my soul forcing me to call on a long hidden part of myself just to survive. You asked 'Why Snape?' It's simple. I am Guinevere and he is Lancelot. He is duty bound to protect his Queen and the son of the King; your father Harry was truly Arthur reborn. You are the son of the King."

"Lilly!" Snape rushed inside, rushed to her. "You have to come outside with me." As he had been walking a line of protection for the Weasley house he had seen the arrival of Merlin, of Morgan, and Lucius. They were walking in the same non-threatening manner that he and Lilly had coming to the house. "It's Merlin." Lancelot looked at Harry and bowed his head. The part of him that was still Severus Snape grumbled that the boy was everything like his father, only bearing his mother's eyes, but he couldn't keep that lie up for long. Harry was Lilly's son.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Lucius seeks time away from his life, away from the world where he meets Circe. Totally Alternate Universe.

Disclaimer; I own NOTHING of Harry Potter

Rating: T

Pairing: Lucius/OFC

A/N: I am spinning the MERLIN tale in a different way using element from the Hallmark movie Merlin.

AWAY FROM THE WORLD:

10 YEARS AGO:

Spring had come to London spreading out to encompass all the land, coming to the rolling hills that served as landscape for the great school of Hogwarts. Students were in the dining hall for the afternoon while on professor was absent. To the young wizarding students he was an ill-tempered man, head of Slytherin House, and Potions Master, but to the woman he loved he was another man full of gentleness and a playful spirit. Severus Snape lay beneath the arm spring sunlight atop one of those rolling hills being embraced by the woman he had loved since he had been but a child himself. Lily was under him, smiling at him with a light rosy flush to her cheeks. "You are so beautiful." He mumbled in a ragged gasp.

Lily draped her arms over Snape's broad, strong shoulders, pulling herself up to kiss the underside of his chin that she loved to nibble when they would be curled up in a chair together in front of a fire place just being together. It as a risk for her to be out in the open, but she could not be from his arms a moment longer. She locked her gaze with his seeing the brave and honorable knight had been and still was to her. "As are you my most courageous knight." They hadn't had the most honorable beginning, but this time they got it right. This time she was free, or under the illusion of freedom. Lily hooked the back of her heel over his calf and while he was distracted, she rolled them so that she was on top. He only laughed.

Severus sat up wrapping his arms around Lily's waist feeling so warm inside. He had walked this path many times before with her, but this time felt different. Maybe it was because they had known each other since they were young kids as opposed to finding each other as adults. The passion and hunger still existed in them but it was tempered with kindness, with friendship, and with deep love. His fingers traced the scar curving along her spine that had taken the shape of a snake; the symbol of his house. Lily saw the mark as a great insult to the lion she had once carried as being a part of Gryffindor Hose. The night he had nearly lost her to deaths cruel embrace the fates had surprised him in bringing her back and revealing his true self. "I love you." He said again. Those words would never tire passing through his lips.

Lily cupped his face. "I love you more now than I ever have." She whispered bringing her hand down to place it over his thundering heart beat. "This is why I live, you're heart saved me." Gently she angled her head so she could claim his lips in a sweet kiss. He always tasted of the open air, the summer rains, and just a dangerous hint of darkness that thrilled her beyond all reason. His fingers played over the scar gracing her back, the insult of Voldemort she carried with her from day to day. Severus marveled at it all the time while she tried to ignore it. And that was easy when she was in the arms of Severus. He made everything all right for her. Pulling back she licked her lips, something she knew drove him wild, and she was right. He stirred beneath her.

Severus was content to be beneath her for the rest of his life. She was his once and future queen. To him now she was Lily, but the ancient soul residing inside of him she was his queen, his Guinevere. He had loved the wife of his king and he knew he had to have her. They had been made for each other and had ended up running away to live a life they wanted. Severus stared deeply into her eyes feeling desire pump through him again, bringing his lust to a boil for the woman in his arms. He had the thought to switch positions so he would be on top, but seeing her, fire in her eyes, Severus wanted to let her have control. "You're in control." He moaned.

PRESENT DAY:

WEASELY LAND:

Lily and Snape came out of the kitchen to see Dumbledore, Malfoy, and a woman who exuded the power and confidence of Morgan Le Fey. She reacted immediately, "What are you doing here Morgan?!" Anger seeped into her words. Lily, channeling Guinevere's rage nearly lunged at the other woman when Snape hauled her back against his chest urging her to retrain herself. "She is the reason for everything that has happened." She turned in his arms betraying the first hint of regret she had for her reincarnated life. To her surprise she saw the same reflecting in his eyes as well.

"And she will pay in due time, not a moment before that." Snape warned cupping Lily's face as I eyes tracked to Morgan. He should have known who she was from the first moment he laid eyes upon her and then his eyes tracked to Merlin. "Why are you here?" His tone grew lower taking on the ghost of his former self; the Knight of the Round Table Lancelot.

Dumbledore called on his magic of illusion and returned all of them to faces that they had worn the very first time they had met and history deemed them to be irrevocably tied to the other. When he opened his eyes the Queen, her knight, his pupil and lover stood before him. The only one unaffected was Lucius. For his sake the man stood quiet by Morgan's side. "We do not come under a banner of ill will." Merlin spoke to Lancelot. "We are not here to pry you from the Queen."

"You would find that a difficult task to complete," Lancelot warned moving Guinevere to stand by his side. He knew better than to try and shield her entirely. The last time he tried he had been relegated to the couch for many months. "Break words with us wizard and then leave." Instinct had him reaching for the sword that no longer waited at his side to be drawn to defend his Queen. Instead his hand found Guinevere's.

She could see the old wizard's reluctance to talk. "What do you desire to tell us to our former faces that you could not say to the ones we wear now?" Guinevere asked tightening her hold on Lancelot's hand. She was unnerved to be as she used to. It was a step in the wrong direction. The past was the past and yet it was staring her in the face again, keeping her from making her life work. "We will listen." She urged stepping away from Lancelot.

Merlin looked at the woman he had known as High Queen of Britain. "Mordred is here." There was no use in being cryptic. The one person in the world he should have been able to help was the one Merlin had failed over and over again. "There is no threat from my son, but Voldemort is not without danger to us all." For a second he looked at Morgan imparting the knowledge of what would have to happen next. She blinked and looked away from him. "My son needs my help, but I need all of us to separate them."

"The King is dead." Lancelot snapped. "His memories, his magic, could not help you." The once great knight pointed out and then he reached out and took Guinevere's wrist, pulling her back to his side. "What makes you think that your plan would work?" He asked.

"There are a few things that will take time to lay in place, ancient texts that I would need to consult," Merlin said calmly, "But I would need all of us, including the King's son. I will not leave my son to suffer any longer than I have to."

Morgan turned her gaze on Merlin then. This was the first time he had openly claimed Mordred as his on. It made her heart flutter and a small spark of love well up inside of her. "You're really going to help Mordred and not kill him?" She asked, surprise ringing in her voice. "You're going to help your son?"

"Morgan, he is my son." Merlin turned a sorrowful gaze on her, "It's time I stopped hiding from that." Even though he knew her hear was now bound to Malfoy, Merlin reached out to her and gently cupped her cheek, lightly rubbing the pad of his thumb back and forth. Morgan grasped his wrist with a smile gracing her lips. "He is my son." Merlin repeated.

**10 YEARS AGO:**

Inside the bounds of Hogwarts she was known as Circe Le fey, a very ancient family bound to no house, but she had been sorted into Gryffindor, and she guessed that it sort of suited her. She walked by a mirror not seeing her face reflected back at her. It was the face of a woman who had once started a war to hurt a man she loved. In the mirror reflected back at her was the face of Morgan Le Fey; the woman she had been. Circe was only fifteen and yet she had the memories of countless lifetimes locked in her head reminding her of all the choices she had made. She had been called out of class, summoned to the headmaster's office. Her heart beat fluttered with nerves and anticipation. She knew who she was going to see.

Climbing the steps, Circe came to the large door that gave her a moment's pause. She lifted her hand to knock, but suddenly became afraid to. What if he didn't know her? What if SHE was in there as well? Circe wanted to run at the thought. She had actually turned from the door, her foot ready to hit the stone stairs, when locks clicked open and the old wood creaked. Turning once more she saw an old age weathered man, but with eyes as blue as the sky shinning with youth yet to be used. "Merlin…" He was the teacher she had known during the first blush of her youth as she had transitioned into a young woman; the woman who had fallen in love with a man who could never love her in return.

Dumbledore looked at this young girl knowing exactly who she would be when the time came. Still, as she uttered his name his heart skipped a beat. This was his Morgan before pain and anger had turned her heart as black as night with the desire for vengeance. "My dear Morgan," Merlin opened his arms to her so he could embrace her as a favored pupil. She rushed to him, burying her face in his white beard. As gently as a whisper upon the air he could hear her sniffling, shedding her tears in his arms once more. Like a father, he kissed the top of her head muttering, "My poor sweet little girl."

"Why now?" Circe sobbed holding onto Merlin. "What's happening?" She pulled back so she could look him in the eyes. Merlin could never lie with his eyes. Morgan alone had the skill to read him and she was now. "Danger is coming isn't it?"

"Yes," Merlin answered. "But I need for you to stay hidden, stay Circe. Morgan can you do this for me?" He asked knowing that now she had her memories it would be hard for Morgan not to come to him seeking his advice like she had used to as a younger girl. But it was important for her to play ignorant. Circe nodded her consent. Merlin was playing on her promise to do anything for him. It ate at him, made the guilt swirl, but to protect his sweet innocent Morgan, he would do anything.

WEASLEY'S HOUSE:

Circe took a step away from Lucius and looked at Guinevere. She should try this mother to mother. Except, she doubted her pleas for help would persuade the former Queen to help her. Mordred stood for everything Guinevere hated. Her son had nearly killed the king. Still, she had to try. "Please…" The long bottled pain broke through its seal flowing into her eyes. Once more tears streamed down her cheeks. "My son is suffering the terrible evil that is Voldemort. He needs help. I am asking you to put aside past hate and mistrust so we can save one of our own."

"Your son is the reason we are in this position in the first place." Guinevere pointed out. "All that he has done can be laid at your feet." She shook her head. "I will not allow my son to put his life in danger because yours grew a conscience all of a sudden." Anger lit her tone and fired her eyes. Guinevere felt terrible to deny a mother help to save her child, but Morgan was always a woman with a hidden agenda.

"Not everything can be laid to rest at my son's feet, nor at mine." Morgan snapped. "We all made 100 mistakes that brought us to this point. Even your romance with your favored knight brought us to this point." She balled her hands into a fist. "The actions of me and my son may have been the breaking point, but it is not all on us." Then she felt Lucius place his hands on her hips trying to calm her with his presence. Where had he been in her first life? If she had had him then perhaps things would have been different.

Lucius was in a strange place. He was falling for a woman who knew more of the world than he ever would and he was seeing evidence of that now as she pleaded for help from two people who had just as much cause to hate her as she hated them. There wouldn't be anything that would have moved him to help in the past. His old life went out the window the very first night she had taken him to her bed. Slowly he pulled her close, enveloping her in his arms. Seeing the lengths Morgan, and even Guinevere, would go to for their children made him even more determined to build a better bond with Draco. His son deserved that much from him.

"Why should I even think to help you when you consort with a snake," Guinevere motioned to Malfoy, a snarl twisting her lips. There was nothing that she would want to do to help Morgan Le Fey.

"I consort with snakes?" Morgan asked. "You should take a better look at your favored knight," She scoffed. "At least I know who I allow in my bed." It was a low blow, but Morgan was beyond the niceties as of right now. Her day had been hard enough already as she had to witness the agony and pain ripping through her son.

TEN YEARS AGO:

Lily threaded her fingers through Snape's black mane of hair as she gazed into his eyes. She had remained frozen, as still as a statue, for many moments trying to decide what to do next. Normally he would have rolled them and had taken control driving her out of her mind. Not this time. He was patiently waiting for her, his hands resting on her hips, fingers drawing odd patterns on her skin. Then, slowly, she moved her hips. It was just a gentle undulation with a subtle twist to make his eyes roll back in his head. She moved again and again. Lily rose and fell against him as gently as the spring breeze danced around them carrying their moans, and murmured words of love away on the air.

Severus fought to main languid beneath Lily even ha his breathing grew ragged. Inside his mind, deep down, the dominant knight he had been wanted to please his Queen. He wanted to seduce her over and over, making her come undone in his arms. No matter how many lives they lived, they tended to repeat themselves. Severus wanted to break that. He wanted to be the one to come undone in Lily's arms. He wanted her in control. This life would be different for them; Severus would make sure of it. Instead his lips latched onto her pert, straining, nipple. He let his tongue swirl and twirl around it. She gasped and bucked against him giving him a jolt of pleasure. His mouth released her right bud only to claim the left to torment and tease all over. Then he trailed is lips up, kissed the flesh above her heart, and up still to her thundering pulse point.

Lily settled into a rhythm of rotating her hips as she used her inner muscles to stroke him. Then she changed. She rose up, nearly letting him slip from inside of her, before she swooped back down taking him deeper inside. Lily took his lips drinking down his moans as she moved faster and faster over him. Severus had remained idle under her, letting her take charge, but his hands moved of their own accord. His hands gripped her hips; moving them in another rhythm that Lily was more than eager to follow. Her mind was filling with a pleasure induced fog to the point she couldn't think.

They were close, so close to spilling over into oblivion. Severus felt his mind slipping away under the tidal force of Lancelot. He let it happen. Lancelot filled his mind and took charge to bringing them the rest of the way into euphoria. He rolled them so that she was lying on her back, her knees against his hips, and her hands still tangled in his hair. Another moan filled the air tumbling from between Lily's parted lips. She smiled up at him, arching her back slightly and clenching her inner muscles. He took that as encouragement. Lancelot planted his hands, palm don, on the plush black blanket on either side of her waist so he could give himself the leverage he needed.

Lily inched her knees higher, resting them over his bottom two ribs. It changed the angle driving him deeper inside. Her eyes were drawn down the line of her body where she could see him slipping out of her. Then he plunged inside of her fast stealing her breath. Her head lolled back against the blanket. She could barely think, barely function. Lily could hardly move her hips to meet his strong thrusts. This was how she liked it. She liked when he took charge giving her exactly what she wanted. Her back arched and her inner muscles clamped down hard on him. She felt stars explode behind her eyes and fireworks race along.

Severus plunged into her one last time feeling his release take him then. His arms shook, his strength fleeing his body as he felt her inner muscles milk him. Electricity zinged through his nerve endings sending pleasurable impulses to his brain as he roared in completion. Everywhere his skin touched Lily's, micro-gasms broke out making him shudder and shake and moan all over again. He had no more will power left to keep him above her. Slowly and without ease, he lowered his upper body to her side, and rested his head over her heart. For a little while he was grateful for the spring sun shining down on them as the cool breeze whispered around them.

WEASLEY'S HOUSE:

"He's my son." Guinevere stated. "There is no way he could be of any use to split Mordred from Voldemort." She argued hoping that it was true. When she had set her eyes upon her son something had seemed strange about him. A swirling trace of darkness lingered about him despite the light that blazed as bright as the sun through the purity of his soul. "I will not send him to his death!" She shouted.

"But a sliver of Voldemort's soul is inside of Harry." Merlin replied gently. They had moved this conversation in doors as the sun had gone down and night had set upon them. "You know as well as I do what that means. There will come a day when it is Harry standing alone against Voldemort." The older man sat his bone weary and creaking with age. With his will and his skill Merlin called back his ancient magic banishing their past façade's. They all appeared as the people they were; Lily Potter, Severus Snape, Circe Le Fey, and Albus Dumbledore. Lucius Malfoy leaned against the door frame keeping silent but with an air of anxiousness.

Circe looked to Lucius offering him a gentle smile. Being in a place as homely as this was grating against his sense of proper breeding, his stature. She knew it was a fight for him to remain quiet, to remain at ease when it was obvious that he wanted to escape. There was nothing he could do here, but there was something he could do back at the Lotus House. Moving from the table she went to him, took his hand, and pulled him into the comfortable feeling living room. "I know you want to leave this place." Circe smiled gently. "You wish to be with Draco."

Lucius had the first inclination to refuse, to tell her that he would remain by her side, but the desire to be with his son was growing stronger. "I do." He answered with a sigh. Lucius leaned in resting his forehead to Circe's. "Why is it that you know what I want almost before I do?" He asked. She had been able to predict his needs before he knew he needed anything. Lucius was coming to rely on that skill a little too much. Taking her hand he laced their fingers together bringing it up to rest over his heart.

"I have a son and I know the strong desire any parent has to be with their child." Circe answered. She angled her head and kissed him lightly. "Now go, be with your son, and I'll be home soon." Lucius looked at her with surprise and gratitude in his eyes. She was claiming her home as his. He kissed her again and kissed her forehead, as well as the back of her hand that he held. Then he was pulling away to leave the house. She wouldn't allow him to see it, but she desperately wanted him to remain with her.

When she turned from him so she could rejoin the conversation she saw the young wizard that had been the subject of their debate. He was sitting there listening radiating a placid calm that spread out from him to envelop the room. There was no mistaking him. Harry was indeed the son of the king. Before rejoining the conversation she came to the steps and sat down looking up at the boy who lived. "What do you think about all of this?" Circe asked.

Harry looked at her and said, "I knew I would have to face him soon." His shoulders slumped slightly under the weight of what his future held. The world depended on him to the point his back, his soul, was nearly broken. Harry would never admit it though. "I know I am the one to defeat him, to face him, but how do I…"

"Survive?" Circe asked and Harry shook his head. "How do you kill him?" The boy nodded. "That's always the hardest thing to do, taking someone's life. There is no magic answer for that." She cleared her throat. "How long have you been listening?"

"Since I heard that Voldemort was your son," Harry answered. He already knew that some part of Voldemort had latched on to him as a baby. Harry had yet to admit to it though. Dumbledore still saw him as the innocent wide eyes young boy who had first come through the doors of Hogwarts. In some respect he wished he still was. Life had dealt him some deadly lessons lately. The latest had been the death of his godfather; Sirius black.

"He's not," Circe clarified, "The soul that lives deep down inside of that monster belongs to my son and he is in pain. I wish to ask for your help…"

"Get away from him!"

Circe looked up to see Severus glaring at her. She was not someone to back down. "This young man has been listening to us discuss his fate without even asking his opinion." She shook her head. "The old Lancelot would have considered the feelings of the person in question." Circe stepped close, "Or is your Queen all you care about?"

"I would silence your tongue." Severus snapped. "You are the enemy…"

"I'm not the villain in this tale." Circe interrupted. "That's Voldemort and he is different from _my son._" She snarled. "Don't pretend you care about the boy." Circe breezed past him and then whispered, "We both know it's the mother you covet." In a flash magic spread across her back bringing to life the runes ingrained on her skin. Another gift from Merlin. She shook it off and snarled, "You only get one." Circe took that moment to leave. She wanted to go home, to rest in a hot bath, and let the day just end.

"Enough!" Merlin bellowed. "Now is not the time for this, but the hour is late and we must return the house to those who own it." He stood belying his age. "Lily, Harry, you both would be safer at the castle."

"I'll stay here sir." Harry said backing away towards the stairs. He needed time to think, time by himself, and he needed to talk to Ron and Hermione about what he had heard. "School starts in a week, I'll be safe soon enough." Then he dashed up the stairs without looking at his mother. He was unsure on how to act around her. When Harry looked at her, he couldn't help but feeling hurt that she hadn't raised him. She had let him be raised by the Dursley's when they couldn't care about him one way or the other. The logical side of his brain scolded him for feeling angry with her. She did it for his safety. Then the side of him that was her son wanted to scream at her for leaving him.

Lily watched him go feeling her heart slice in two. He hadn't even so much as given her a glance. She knew it would take time for him to come to terms with the fact she was alive. It killed her every night not being with her son, being able to hold him, or dry his tears. She had wanted to see him grow, to know his first words. But more than anything she wanted to go to her sister's house on Privet Drive and give her muggle sister a piece of her mind for the neglect she had visited down upon her child.

Severus could see waves of sadness and then anger rolling off Lily forcing him to reach out to her out of necessity to calm her. His hands touched her shoulders and he felt a shudder run through her. She was masking her hurt. Harry had left the room without a word to his mother. Lily turned into him and hid her face. He looked to Dumbledore seeing compassion and knowing light the older man's eyes. Too many things were happening all at once. For this life he had hoped for peace, but he had yet to find it except when he spent the nights with Lily. He kissed the top of her head while running his hands up and down her back.

HOGWARTS:

SNAPE'S QUARTERS

Lily paced back and forth in front of the opulent four poster bed adorned in silver, green, and black. It was a bed she knew, but right now had no desire to fall into. She wanted the pace; to dispel the nervous energy building inside of her as her mind plagued her with scenario's running from bad to worse as to what Harry had to be thinking about her. "What if he hates me?" She asked; her voice no more than a whisper on the silent air. "What if I made the wrong choice in letting him live with my sister?" Her broke all over again as it had that night she let Hagrid take Harry from her.

Severus sat like the knight he had been in his high backed chair watching the woman he loved with all of his heart pace and think things that would make her sad. Then she spoke, she asked two questions that any mother should never have to ask. He push out of the chair and went to her. "He doesn't hate you. He doesn't understand why it is you made the choice you made." Severus kissed her forehead. "I know you hated it, longed to be with him, but he was safer growing up in that world than he would have here. Harry would have been hounded by the papers, growing an ego to rival that of his father." He pointed out. Lily looked at him, was about to argue, but then she nodded in agreement. "He's the boy you would have raised. He's just like you."

"I know," Lily shook her head, covering her face with her hands. "It's just I have this overwhelming desire to throttle my sister." She dropped her hands. "I can see why he's reluctant. Petunia probably made him feel like nothing; like she made me feel." She wrapped her arms around Severus feeling stability come back to her. There was no man on this earth, save Arthur, who could make her feel safe. Severus gave her the courage to go on. He mended her heart, and showed her what it was to love again giving her the greatest gift she had ever known; true love. He loved her no matter what and she had fallen for him in ways she had never fallen for James.

"You never have to feel that way again." Severus tipped her head up so Lily was looking at him in the eyes, "Not while I am here with you." Being the gentle soul he knew he was when he was with her, Severus cupped her face and kissed Lily sweetly. She needed the gentle touch to soothe her soul. Lily responded to him, draping her arms over his shoulders. Severus scooped her up into his arms and carried her to his bed. He set her down and then pulled back so he could shed his long trench coat. She looked up at him with eyes so sweet, so gently, that his heart broke looking in them. Lily held out her arms to him and he went into them willingly.

LOTUS HOUSE:

Circe opened her eyes as she appeared in her bedroom. It had seemed like days since she had last been in here, but it had only been that morning that they had left the gallery and she had seen her son. That alone had been too much for her. She was tired, exhausted, and her skin stung from where Snape had hit her with his magic. While she was alone she took the time to take a luxurious bath. Using her powers she filled the tub with rose scented water, different colored rose petals, and heated the water to the point steam rose from the surface. Circe sighed banishing her clothes and piling her hair on top of her head. She moaned as she sank up to her neck in water that would take away her stress.

Lucius had sent time with Draco as h worked to show his son they didn't have to project superiority and a cold disdain for everyone not like them. It was just how he had been taught by his father, instilled by the cold hand of his mother, and perpetuated by the woman he had taken as his wife. Everyone in the world wore masks; he was no different. But there was still time to change and Lucius was pleased to see that Draco as learning this. They had talked, a first for them, and it was worn the young Malfoy out. Lucius was still wide awake and brimming with energy. It was what brought him back to her room and where he found Circe lounging in the stone bath. He leaned against the wall watching her, seeing the rise and fall of her chest, and the way her breasts would subtly crest the water. She was relaxing, trying to forget today, but that didn't make her no less a feast for the eyes.

Circe fought to keep her body relaxed, her breathing even, as she felt the heated gaze of her lover watching her. This was all part of the seduction she had taught him. Watching and waiting. He was nothing if not a good student to her tender teachings. So, Circe waited for him to do whatever he wanted. She listened for the sound of him taking his robe off, his shirt, his boots, and his pants. All of it played out in her mind making her heart race. Circe knew for a fact that he had no underwear on. That knowledge nearly made her laugh, nearly made her give the game away. She quickly schooled her features into a mask of serenity, of calm as she continued to wait with her eyes clothes. The anticipation was doing naughty things to her body.

Lucius stripped down as quickly and as quietly as he could. He set his clothes aside and stepped into the water trying not to hiss at the heat. Adjusting to the heat he walked to her while using what little hand magic she had taught him to pull his long mane of pale golden blond hair back into an elaborate fishtail braid. He moved through the water as smoothly as he could until he stood by her side. Then he sank down, steeling himself for the touch of heat against his already hot manhood, so he could set his hand to her knee moving it up slowly. The silky glide of her water covered skin sparked the flames of desire inside of him. His hand slipped between her thighs just as Circe opened her eyes.

Circe brought her hands out of the water to cup his face. Lucius had a curious expression on his face. Contentment. Happiness. She thought she would never make a man happy until she had met him. He had been a man in desperate need of being fixed body and soul. All she had done for him as show him a loving hand, a sensual touch, and listened to him when he needed to talk. How had she fallen in love with him so quickly? Circe didn't know but she was glad that she had. "I'm going to say something and I don't want to scare you."

Lucius sat back, "Alright, but I must say that statement has me a little worried already." He waited for her to start talking. She was trying to decide if it was a good idea to tell him whatever was on her mind. Lucius wanted her to know that he was here. He wasn't leaving. There was nowhere else he could go. His home wasn't a home. There was no joy there and it held memories that he would rather forget. The first time he had breathed the air as the man he wanted to be was when he was with her. She made him the best version of himself.

"I don't know how it happened, but I'm falling in love with you." Circe said. "No, I know I'm falling in love with you." She moved through the water to him. With great ease he brought her astride his lap where she draped her arms over his shoulders, and his arms went around her waist. Circe used her wet right hand to brush a stray strand of blond hair out of his face. "I love you and I don't know what I would do if you weren't with me."

Lucius kissed her hard and fast out of happiness, not of lust and base desire. She had said something he had longed to hear fall from a woman's lips. She had just told him that she loved him. "I love you too." He replied pulling back while still holding her. "You make me the man I should have been all along." Again he kissed her slowly, sweetly.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Lucius seeks time away from his life, away from the world where he meets Circe. Totally Alternate Universe.

Disclaimer; I own NOTHING of Harry Potter

Rating: T

Pairing: Lucius/OFC

A/N: I am spinning the MERLIN tale in a different way using element from the Hallmark movie Merlin.

AWAY FROM THE WORLD:

Albus Dumbledore stood in his study inside the great castle of Hogwarts concentrating on the water in a scrying pool made from a special stone that had been cleaved in two to harness the crystal power from inside. Reflected back at him for his eyes to see was the image of Severus and Lily lying together, legs and arms tangled together, and they were talking. At one time he had thought the young Queen to be a suitable match for Arthur, but he had been proven wrong when she had fallen in love with the noble knight Lancelot. Then again, that had been their destiny. Then the image changed to show his young Morgan resting against Malfoy as they sat together in a bath. They weren't talking. They were just sitting. Merlin felt his heart soften seeing the girl he held close finally happy with someone who could truly love her.

Nimue stood in the shadows of the study watching the wizard she loved most in this world gaze into a magical scrying pool so he could spy on Morgan. After all this time, that child still came between them. Though, she should trust Merlin. He had never once left her side, when she had left him plenty of times. She, at one time, had made a deal with Queen Mab, Merlin's mother, to ensnare Merlin in a magical hideaway. Nimue had believed that it was for Merlin's good, but she hadn't realized that it was to get the good hearted wizard out of the way. There were so many things she had to make up for and at the top of the list was helping Merlin save his son. "Are you going to gaze upon him?" Nimue asked.

Merlin didn't turn to her. He couldn't. His eyes were already gazing upon the son time and betrayal had taken from him. In the water was the face of Lord Voldemort, but to Merlin, he saw the young face of his son. The dark hair, the clear blue eyes, pale skin, and delicate features were all a mixture of Morgan and Merlin. How could anyone mistake father and son when they had faced off? Maybe that was why Merlin had stayed away. Mordred had been a reminder of the crime he had committed. Merlin had taken the young Morgan knowing the full force of her feelings for him while not returning them. For the rest of his life he would carry that guilt. "I already gaze upon his face." Merlin spoke with a heavy heart.

Nimue came to him then placing her hands on his hunched shoulders. She knew well the toll this took on his heart, on his soul. Merlin was a man of honor, of loyalty, and of justice. He told the truth no matter what. He always did the right thing. To deny his only son had been the single thing in his life to cause him the most pain. "When you find a way to free Mordred, you'll be able to tell him all you desire. You can make amends."

"Will he even listen?" Merlin asked letting the anguish show in his eyes only for the woman who knew his heart. "I always thought that you and I would have a son…" He mused as he often did now that he was an old man. "I never thought that a child of mine would ever be responsible for pain and suffering, for the evil that we now face." Merlin asked, "How could I have let this happen?"

"You once told me that things happen as they were meant to. This is just one of those things." Nimue tried to sooth his wounded conscience. "Your son acted as he was meant to." She had been there they day Mordred and Arthur had gone into battle. She had been there the day they had died. Nimue had seen the very moment his heart had broken as he held Morgan in his arms and cast the spell to bring them back. On that day she realized just how much he had given up when she breezed back into his life. Merlin's pain was partly because of her. This time she was going to make sure he had his son.

**SNAPE'S BREDROOM:**

Lily lay stretched out on her side, the black and jade green silk comforter was draped over her still quaking form. Severus curled in behind her raining kisses down along her spine, her shoulders, and the back of her neck. When they were together, it was as new and exciting at the first time. To her, Severus had hardly changed. His hair was still dark, to his shoulders. His eyes were dark and glimmered with knowing. Even his skin had remained pale and perfect. He was still Severus to her and at the same time she could see so much of Lancelot shining through. "Do you think Arthur knew?"

Severus stilled his lips to her shoulder hearing her question, but taking time to answer her. He breathed in, deeply, and then let it out to whisper along her shoulder. Now, he was prepared to answer. "It's hard to say what Arthur knew for certain." Gently he kissed her shoulder again before settling in against the mound of pillows. Lily followed curling into his side and placing her head against his chest. "I think he knew you didn't love him in the way he loved you." The weeks before Mordred had used his fork tongue to poison the mind of the king against his queen, Arthur had made several comments to him about the true nature of Guinevere's feelings for him. At the time he, as Lancelot, had felt guilt for what he was doing to his Liege, Lord, and King. Yet, he could not stop his heart from beating faster, his breath to quicken, whenever Guinevere walked into a room. Time had not dulled his reaction to her.

Lily draped her arm across his waist, hugging him closer. "I loved Arthur, but I couldn't be in love with him the way I love you." She said, her voice nothing more than a puff of air across his skin. "I saw you and I knew the toll you would take on my heart." Lily and Guinevere smiled at the same time. "But I didn't care. I couldn't care that I was the Queen or that I was married to Arthur. All I knew was that I wanted you." From that first day Lancelot had arrived in Camelot, Guinevere's attention had been non-existent. She hoped, prayed, for a glimpse of the knight, a stolen touch, or whispered words to pass between them. In days gone by when she had had some measure of power in the realm Guinevere had traded it all for the love of a knight. It had been a life well spent.

Severus cupped the back of Lily's head, his fingers tangling in her hair, "You are the only part of my life that makes any sense." He whispered sitting up enough to kiss the top of her head. "I always knew I wanted to be with you from the first time our eyes met." Severus shook his head, "Not just in our first life, but in this one. My brightest memory is of the day we met as children." A satisfied smile crossed his lips. "All I knew was that I didn't want to be with anyone else but you."

"I never wanted to leave you." Lily sat up, locking her gaze with his. "I… tried…" Tears sprang to her eyes then. When they had been in their late teens Severus had been falling farther and farther away from her. Darkness was poisoning his heart to the extent there had been no way she could help him find his way back. It had been at the time when she had been feeling lost, that James had been there making her laugh, making her smile. Gradually she had felt love in her heart for him that took away the pain of watching Severus falling into the evil of the world that was consuming them all.

Severus cupped Lily's cheeks using his thumbs to brush away her tears, "I know you did, but I didn't want help at the time." There was a flash of hurt in her eyes that he hated to have put there. "That didn't last long though," Severus said. "The moment I knew that the Dark Lord was coming after you, I went straight to Dumbledore to strike a bargain." He sighed heavily and dropped his hands. Then, lazily, he played with the Gryffindor pendant that Lily wore while he wore a matching Slytherin one. They were enchanted so that no matter the distance, they would always be able to feel one another. "More like I whored myself to him, begging him…" That was a shame he had kept with him. He hadn't regretted the bargain he had struck with the elderly wizard. In the end it had brought him Lily and the truth of his life.

"It was you?" Lily asked. She hadn't known that before. "You were the reason Dumbledore put us in hiding?" Her hand rested over his heart, over the Slytherin pendant, "Why did you never tell me?" But she didn't need to hear his response. She felt it. He was ashamed for some reason. Lily could never picture Severus feeling the deep well of shame that he had been carrying for so many years. "Tell me now." Lily could recall the last day they had spent together; it hadn't gone very well. They had been screaming at each other. Slinging insults. Accusations had abounded. It was a day she could never forget. On that day she had never as mad at anyone as she had been with Severus.

"I knew I couldn't protect you, so I went to Dumbledore and begged for him to hide you, and Harry, and James." Severus leaned into her, resting his forehead to hers, "I couldn't warn you directly or else I would have been killed. So, I…" He paused and took a deep breath, "I swore my life and my service to Albus if only he would save you." This time he pulled back and slumped back into the pillows. "I didn't want anyone to know, including you, because you were so angry at me." There were times, in the dark and when he was alone, that his mind replayed the last time he and Lily had spoken before her death, and it hadn't been gentle. They had ended things with a screaming match, leaving him to say the truly unforgivable thing to pass through his lips. In the heat of anger he had called her a 'Mud Blood'. She had looked at him with pain and sadness in her eyes. That moment made him realize what he had done. Severus had turned from her then and left sealing her fate, sending her into the arms of James Potter.

There was nothing she could say to that. Lily rested her hands on his chest and closed her eyes. In her heart, she could feel a weight being lifted from his shoulders. "It's all in the past." She whispered, forgiving him. "We have only the future to think about and…" Lily stopped. It was only now that she had made up her mind. "We should help Morgan." She found it hard to say, and yet, easy at the same time. If her son was in danger she would want any help she could get to free him. "Mordred is her son and no matter what they have done, they shouldn't keep paying for it now," Lily said. "I would do, ask, and plead, for the same thing if it were Harry."

Sevrus smirked at her, "You are too kind hearted sometimes." He accused gently pulling her into his arms, "I love that about you. And, you're right, we should help." Severus agreed. It was the honorable thing to do and it might help heal the rift between the dark and the light. Their world needed balance.

**LOTUS HOUSE:**

Circe had left her room, her bed, and a sleeping Lucius Malfoy as she didn't want to disturb his rest. Her mind was racing, running the gauntlet of 'What Ifs' in regards to her son and his fate. There was a dark part that taunted of Mordred's death. She couldn't hear of it. He was her son and her reason for living. Circe had to have faith that Merlin would find a way to save their son. But what of Nimue? She was never an ally to Morgan. She loved Merlin and then left him, leaving the heart broken wizard to use a young girl and play on her emotions. That betrayal had deeply wounded her, forcing her down the path of violence, of scheming, and of hatred. Nimue alone held the heart of the great wizard and she alone was able to sway him against his nature. Would Nimue turn Merlin from his son? Those were the thoughts that had chased her from the warmth of her bed and the comfort of her lover. If she was going to be up, then she was going to get a snack. In the kitchen, in the middle of the night, Circe came across Draco. "You should be in bed." She commented drawing his attention.

Draco had heard the door and thought it was just another one of the many witches that inhabited the house of stone and spells and many other pleasures that were meant to be shared. He never thought it would be her. Draco looked at Circe debating whether he should leave or not. Instead he simply said, "I couldn't sleep. It's not a crime." He added a little bite to his words. Tonight was not the night he wanted to talk, let alone to a woman who had stolen her father and divided his family.

"No, it's not a crime." Circe ignored the anger in his voice. "I'm going to make a sandwich, can I offer you one?" She asked opening the fridge to make it by hand. Circe was never one to take the easy way out when it came to performing tasks. It was nice to have magic, but she liked using her hands more than casting spells. "I make and excellent tuna sandwich." She tempted pulling out a container, grabbing the jar of mayo, and then going for the bread. This time she had the boy's attention. He watched her every move.

Draco hadn't even given a second thought to food until she had mentioned it. His stomach rumbled at the offer of a sandwich. "Sure…" He said slipping from the counter to stand away from her while he watched. She took the bread; put it on a couple of plates, and with practiced movements made two sandwiches in the blink of an eye. Circe turned to him, jerked her head, and motioned that he should follow her. He did so only because she held both plate in her hand and he was hungry.

Out in the restaurant that was now closed, Circe took an open booth, and slid in as she set the plates on the table. Draco followed suit. "I hope you like tuna." She said before taking a bite of hers and closing her eyes because it tasted so good. It made her realize that she hadn't eaten lunch earlier or dinner. They had been so caught up in dealing with Merlin, Guinevere, and her Knight Lancelot that the thought of food seemed to vanish.

Rather than being rude, which had been his first instinct; he took a bite of the sandwich. The food tasted good and satiated the hunger he hadn't known he had until this moment. After he swallowed Draco said, "Thank you. I didn't realize I as hungry." He took another bite, this time a lot bigger, and he chewed gratefully.

Circe wiped at her mouth. "I know the feeling. I was out and about all day without the thought of food." She chuckled. "It wasn't until I was sitting still, thinking, that I even remembered I should eat something." Circe used her powers to conjure two drinks for them. "What has you out of bed?" She asked gripping her cup and taking a drink.

Draco shouldn't be talking to her, but he felt safe, and that was something he hadn't felt before. Always he had to project presence, but with her he could be a normal kid ho harbored doubt and worries and fears. "I worry about this coming year." Before all this happened he had been tasked by the Dark Lord to kill Dumbledore. Draco didn't want to, didn't know if he could.

"Ahh," She nodded. "Is this about something specific, or does this have to do with me and your father?" Circe had wanted to talk to Draco, but there was never the right time.

"A little bit of both." Draco answered truthfully. "I don't understand what my father see's in you."

"I wish I knew." Circe replied, "He tells me that I make him a better man." She looked at Draco again and saw more than worry in his eyes. It was fear she saw. "What is it?"

"I've been asked to kill someone…" Draco said; his voice as light as a whisper. He was ashamed. "I don't want to kill this man…." His voice broke, "I can't do it…" Draco started to shake his head back and forth.

"Who have you been asked to kill?" Circe had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach that she knew exactly who and why. "Draco, tell me who and maybe I can stop this, but you have to tell me." She urged gently. If she pushed too hard then the boy would stop talking to her. "Please tell me…."

"Dumbledore…" Draco turned a watery gaze on her. He couldn't kill. He didn't want to take a life even though it was expected of him. Circe looked at him with compassion and fear. "Can you help me?" A lone tear fell down his cheek. Circe reached out and wiped it away. Her touch was as light as a feather.

Circe moved from the booth to go and sit next to the lost little boy Draco looked to be in that moment. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him like any mother would a child in fear. Gently she whispered, "Yes, I'll make this go away." She promised and she knew it would be a promise that she could keep. "There is nothing we can do tonight," Circe muttered and kissed the top of his head. Draco wrapped his arms around her, holding on for dear life. "Come on, let's get you to bed." Slowly she got up with Draco still hugging her. Circe had lied a little. She had said there had been nothing they could do, but that wasn't entirely true. She could go to Dumbledore, she could warn him. And then she could go to her son to try and stop him.

**HOGWARTS:**

Circe appeared in the empty great hall of the castle she had loved as a child. She hadn't come out of nostalgia, but in urgency. She had to get to Dumbledore. It was late and there was one place she knew him to be for sure. Racing through the halls, Circe ran from one end of the castle to the other with just her memory to guide her. Corridors blurred together as she ran. Pictures watched her, some cursed that she was causing noise; others shouted lewd comments her way. That didn't matter. Merlin mattered to her. Her feet carried her past the statue of the phoenix and up the stairs where she burst through the wooden door. She found him. He was actually there. Merlin was in his chair, his hand out stretched petting his phoenix. Her heart pounded in relief. "Thank the old gods you're here."

Dumbledore knew Circe was coming. He had felt it. Calmly he stood up and moved around the desk where he opened his arms to her. She rushed into them, her hands against his chest and she started to cry. "What has you so afraid?" Merlin ran his hand down the back of her head over and over trying to sooth her. She was exhausted, breathing heavily, and she was terrified.

Circe couldn't bring herself to give life to the words rattling around in her head and in her heart. But she had to give them voice. She had to try and prevent this. Merlin meant too much to her after all that had happened between them. Circe leaned back, still in Merlin's arms, "The young boy, Draco, has been tasked to kill you." Tears streamed down her cheeks as she spoke. "Mordred, it was all…." Her voice faltered.

Merlin knew this was coming. He had been expecting it for months, but to have his life in the palm of the hand of a boy ate at him. Still, that did not deter him. Gently he said, "Then we must save our son before this has to come to pass."

"No," Circe shook her head. "You can't die." Weakly she pounded her hand on his chest. "You can't!" she moved back from him trying to catch her breath, trying to bring order to her mind once more. "If we save Mordred, we can stop Voldemort." It was a thin thread of hope, but it was worth holding on to. Merlin wrapped his arms around her from behind. For a second she fought, but then relaxed. "You can't die." She mumbled over and over as Merlin held her, his lips resting against her temple.

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

Morning came to the castle in a gentle wash of light bringing life to the cold stone walls. In the dining hall Merlin, Nimue, Guinevere and Lancelot sat talking in a companionable tone. They spoke of nothing specific. They just conversed. It was hard to know what to say since coming together again. Merlin took that moment to share what he had learned for Morgan just hours ago. "Voldemort has ordered my death at the hands of the Malfoy boy."

Nimue dropped her fork and looked away. She didn't want to hear about Merlin's death. It broke her heart. "Don't say that." She said. "There are other avenues of fate we can travel. Not all of them end in your death." Nimue rationalized.

"How do you know?" Severus asked taking Lily's free hand.

"Morgan came to warn me." Merlin answered. "She learned it from Draco."

"Why would she warn you?" Lily asked. "Morgan hated you."

"This other side of hate is love, my dear." Merlin pointed out. "Morgan always loved me and now she wants to save me."

"What does this mean for Mordred?" Nimue asked. Someone had to.

"I am still going to save my son." Merlin stated. He had already failed Mordred once, he couldn't do that again, and he couldn't make a promise to Morgan only to take it back. Not again.

"Do you have a plan?" Severus asked.

"I will." Merlin replied.

**LATER IN THE AFTERNOON:**

Severus took Lily's hand and coaxed her from the castle. They were going to spend the day out in the sun, out in the fresh hair, and they would be surrounded by the rolling hills that they had frequented before it had become too dangerous for them be together so near the school. "Come on," With a gentle tug and teasing smile Severus pulled Lily out into the courtyard.

Lily laughed tightening her grip on his hand. This morning when they had woken and dressed for the day, Severus hadn't donned his usual robes. Instead he had worn the muggle clothes from the day before. She couldn't help smiling at him. "We should be helping Merlin." She stated giving him a little fight, even if it was halfhearted. More than anything she wanted to be out in the sun with Severus. They had spent too many days hiding, too many nights worrying they would not see each other.

"He doesn't need our help." Severus argued. He tugged Lily's hand, pulling her in against him. Lily missed her footing and fell into him. With strong arms, and sure footing, Severus kept her close while they laughed and her arms draped over his shoulders. "If he did, he would have asked." Severus reasoned.

Lily laughed tangling her fingers in his hair. She tightened her hold urging him to kiss her, needing to feel the sensual glide of his lips against her, his tongue darting into her mouth, teasing her. Then his lips did as she wanted. Severus leaned in touching his lips to hers gently at first, but then passion flowed from him to her. Lily moaned pressing more of her body to his. When they were together nothing else mattered. The world just fell away from them. Lily found herself being pushed back into the stone and his hands at her waist.

Severus growled deep in his chest as he kissed Lily, their passion growing in intensity. It was always a smoldering ember; just a puff of air sent it into a raging pyre. "I love you," Severus moaned nipping Lily's lips. "You're my heart." He said drawing his right hand up to rest between her shoulder blades. She gasped, arched against him, and her fingers tightened in his hair again keeping his mouth fused to her.

Lily could never grow tired of this, of him, of his lips, his strong arms around her. "You're my soul," She gasped and then dropped her hands to his shoulders. Gentleness quelled the passion for just the span of a breath. "This life would be forever dark if you were ever to leave me." His hands gripped her and his eyes told her that he would never leave. This time, when she kissed him, her lips brushed his as light as a butterfly's wing. It was a gentle dance of lips, the lick of his tongue tracing the seam, begging entry once more into her mouth. Lily gave him what he wanted.

"Harry? Whys is your mum snoging Snape?"

Severus froze at the sound of a voice he knew all too well. "Weasley…" He growled turning to face to trio of young wizards who stood in the courtyard. A snarl worked through him but then he looked at Harry; the look of anger and revulsion in his eyes. There was also the look of pain mingling in the eyes that were like his mothers. Those eyes forced him to step away from Lily. He could sense her confusion but all she had to do was gaze at her son and she would know why. Lancelot was honor bound to obey the son of the king. As much as he hated it, he did the honorable thing and walked back into the castle.

Lily saw the look of pure hatred on her son's face as he stared at Severus. "Harry..." She saw his gaze turn to her with disappointment now. That look cut straight to her heart and made her own anger rise. Rather than start a conversation she could not hope to finish Lily turned from Harry. The words she had to speak to her son were not words his friends were meant to hear. Lily had words that were meant for Severus as well. She caught up with him at the stone stairs that led down to the dungeons. "Severus… wait…." Her hand shot out, touching his shoulder stopping him from rushing down into the dark.

"I should leave and let you talk to him." Severus turned and rested his hands on her hips. "He despises me and rightly so." There had never been anything that he had done to make the boy hate him. Severus couldn't bare looking into his eyes, knowing they were Lily's, and treat the boy like another student. "I did everything I could to make sure he hated me so when I would look at him I would not feel compelled to treat him differently." Severus explained.

Lily brushed his hair back from his face, "Oh, my love…" She shook her head. "Your place is by my side, there are things that you and Harry have to hear and there are things that you must tell him that I can't." Her life had changed in so many ways, and one of them had been forever taking her place by Snape's side. That was where she belonged. No one was going to take that from her, not even the disappointment of her son. "I belong with you."

"As I belong with you." Severus replied. Lately it was becoming so hard to separate who he had been from who he was now. Lancelot always bled through in pushing him to be the noble, honorable man he had been so long ago. It was tiring to say the least. "You do realize that he will never accept what we have." Severus said even though it killed him to admit it.

"Once he understands…" Lily let her sentence drop. Even she could not say one way or the other what Harry would do, what her son would say. She just hoped that Harry would listen to them, hold his final judgment until they were finished telling him everything. If there was one thing about Harry, she knew her son was fair, and that he would listen to them. "Things have happed the way they must for our lives to move forward. Now, can we not let this ruin our day together?" Lily asked kissing him lightly.

Severus chuckled. That was Lily. She knew the right thing to make any situation better between them. He smiled and replied, "We go do whatever you want." It was a risk saying that, but he knew it would make her happy. "Our day is just beginning." Severus took her hand, and against his instincts, he led her back to the main doors. Still there, the three young wizards were standing, talking low. This would be the hardest thing he would ever have to face.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Lucius seeks time away from his life, away from the world where he meets Circe. Totally Alternate Universe.

Disclaimer; I own NOTHING of Harry Potter

Rating: T

Pairing: Lucius/OFC

A/N: I am spinning the MERLIN tale in a different way using element from the Hallmark movie Merlin.

AWAY FROM THE WORLD:

Harry sighed trying to dispel the confusion that had taken his mind suddenly. What was going on? Why was his mother with Snape? If he thought about it, it would make his head hurt. If he didn't think about it, then he would end up starting to think about it. This was a royal mess. To make matters worse, Ron was babbling like he usually did when he thought Harry wasn't listening. His world was upside down. Though, it's not like it was really normal to begin with. When he turned to tell Ron to shut up, politely as he always did, Harry saw his mother striding through the massive doors of his beloved haven; Hogwarts. Snape was with her, but he looked different. His normally greasy black hair was pulled back. He even wore the clothing of a muggle. Jeans, black t-shirt, a black leather vest, and he had two leather bands around his wrists. There was an emblem on them that he couldn't quite make out.

Severus walked behind Lily as he used to when he walked this earth as Lancelot; the bodyguard to the Queen. Harry pinned him with a confused and unfriendly glare. It was to be expected, he knew it, and he would accept it. He had brought this on himself. Severus wanted the boy to hate, not so that it was easier for Harry, but easier for him. Severus knew that he couldn't look, glance, and stare at Harry without seeing Lily's eyes and betraying the secret he had kept for 13 years. Betraying his queen was never an option. He would sooner die. Still, that did not stop the feeling of shame that spread through him. Severus wasn't ashamed that he loved Lily. He was ashamed that he had to separate mother and son for so long. "I shouldn't be here." Severus whispered to Lily.

Lily turned to him, "I want you here." She stated. "You're a piece of my life, a major piece that I can't live without." A gentle smile graced her lips. "There are questions that he will ask, that only you can answer." Lily took his left hand needing the anchor of his touch. "He needs to hear what you have to say." Lily knew what Severus had to be feeling. It was guilt. He was guilty, felt deep shame, over keeping them apart for so long. If she was anyone else, then she might just hate him for his part in the way her son had been raised, but he was hers, and she couldn't hate him. Lily didn't want to muster the energy I would take to hate Severus. In the end she knew it would be a waste. Severus nodded and squeezed her hand. She turned back to face the judgment of her son.

Harry read the look of apprehension, of determination, and veiled irritation at his response earlier. It had been a quick reaction, granted, and one born of hate for Snape. Yet, he could see how happy his mother was even though she tried to hide it. Had he been wrong in his reaction? Had he been wrong about Snape? Harry hoped not. Snape had always presented himself as Harry's enemy. Why should now be different? Still, he was going to do the adult thing and listen to them. Harry could at least do that for his mother's sake. "What are we going to talk about?" He asked when they stopped before him. There was the trace of anger in his voice.

"We are going to speak on things that do not concern your cohort's." Severus looked from Hermione, the know-it-all, and the red headed Weasley. There was not a trace of annoyance in his voice. What they would say to Harry would not be for the young wizards to hear.

"They stay," Harry snapped. He didn't want to be alone, even out in the open, with just Snape and his mother within reach. His mother wouldn't hurt him, but Snape was a different story. Harry wouldn't let his guard down.

"Harry," Lily reached out, touching his shoulder, "This is between us." Harry shook of her touch leaving her to fight back a stab of pain. "Please, for now, send them away." Quickly she cast her glance to the girl with frizzy, unruly, hair and the boy with red hair.

"Oi, we're not servants," Ron protested, "We're Harry's friends. You can't just…"

"Ron, stop," Harry turned, "It's ok." With his head, he motioned in the direction of Hagrid's hut. It was a message for them to go there and wait for him. Hermione nodded and Ron made a face. He knew his friends didn't want to leave. Harry had to admit that it would be better if only heard this conversation. Then, later he could relate it to them with a few things omitted.

Severus breathed a sigh of relief. It was hard enough to have this conversation with Harry, but if he had to explain himself in front of the other two. "You must want to know why," Severus went to sit on the stone ledge, "I knew your mother when we were children." His eyes gazed heavenward for a moment, just the span of a breath, before he looked back to the boy who would be prince; the boy who lived. "That night at Godric's Hollow I knew the most terrible deed had been done. I felt it here," Severus placed his hand above his heart. "I breathed it in. In that instant my heart ceased to beat in my chest." The word he used were not just what he had felt, but the terrible pain that Severus had gone through that night. "The air was thick, I could hardly breathe…" He trailed off fighting back the images from that night that still haunted him to this day.

"It was really you who found us?" Harry asked even though his mother had told him that last night while at Ron's house. He hadn't wanted to get drawn in by the words Snape spoke, but he had. Snape nodded in confirmation. From what he knew about that night, from what he was told, he had been found by Hagrid who had then taken him to Dumbledore, and then left with the Dursley's. There wasn't much else Harry had been told about that night, except his parents had been killed.

"Harry," Lancelot rose from the stone ledge, "I went looking for your mother that night and I was too late to save all of you." He lowered his head in shame. "I was too late to save the man I know now had been my king." Then, being drawn, he looked over at Guinevere. "I thought I had lost your mother. She was there lying so still and you were standing in your crib with that scar fresh upon your brow." Lancelot shook his head as he took a few steps closer to Harry. Tentatively he reached out and lightly touched that scar. A small sting of power bit the tip of his finger.

Harry took a small step back. He was wary around this side Snape was showing him. When he looked the older man in the eyes the normal glint of hatred wasn't there. Harry could see a hint of devotion to him. It was strange to think that his father had been related, let alone hold the soul, of King Arthur. There was so much about his past, his life, that he didn't know and stuff he needed to know. "Who exactly are you?" Harry asked. Again, his mother had told him, but he needed to hear it.

Lancelot took a knee in front of the boy who would have been prince as he conjured a sword. "I am Lancelot, a Knight of Camelot, sworn to defend the King, his Queen, and the people," He said keeping his head bowed. "I was chosen by your father, the King, to hold the throne while he went in search of the Holy Grail." That quest had been the beginning of the end for Lancelot. All that time alone with Guinevere had only made his feelings grow stronger even as they cemented his fate.

Guinevere moved to Lancelot and placed her hand on his shoulder. "There is no greater Knight than Lancelot." She said with high praise in her voice before a somber tone fell through her all the way to her soul. "I wanted to stay with you, Harry," With her other hand she stroked her son's cheek. "If I had stayed with you we would have been in danger all over again." She could see the accusation rising in his eyes and quickly said, "I know that is no excuse for not being with you, but I had to think of your safety. Choosing to let you go, to be raised by my sister, as distasteful as that was, I was thinking of you."

"You left me with them while you ran away!" Harry shouted. He hadn't meant to, but it just happened. For years he had been holding on to the anger and the hurt over being raised by people who condemned the gifts he had. "They treated me like I was nothing!" More shouting. He had to get this out. "To them I was nothing, lower than dirt. I was a freak to them!" This time there were tears filling his eyes. He was face to face with his mother and he was shouting. It shouldn't be like this. Nothing should have turned out the way that it did. Harry should have been raised by his parents. He should have had a normal wizarding life.

MALFOY MANOR:

Voldemort had taken up residence at the Malfoy home. What was happening to him was something that he could not stop. There was another being inside of him struggling for dominance. Magic could quell the voice for so long before it became strong and it was whispering in his ear once more. Voldemort was a powerful Wizard, a descendant of Salazar Slytherin, but the magic and the power he could feel in the voice that was forever in the back of his mind was ancient. It was a power he could not harness and shackle to his own. Just as he was conjuring a spell to try and break through the old magic swirling down inside of him, the door to his chambers burst open. Narcissa Malfoy came in dragging the woman Circe Le Fey who was bound with glowing runes on her skin. Old Magic. "What is the meaning of this!" Voldemort demanded filling his raspy voice with power.

"She came here," Narcissa snarled. "She holds my son!"

Chains broke free inside of him. Voldemort actually felt his personality being driven down into the darkness. The whispering personality gained more power; power that he could not touch. Mordred opened his eyes to see his mother bound on the floor. Unholy anger filled him at the sight. He turned a deadly eye to the blonde woman. "Leave us."

"But my lord…"

"GET OUT!" Mordred raged. He was of half a mind to use his powers to break her neck. The woman shrank back out of fear and quickly fled the room. When the door slammed shut Mordred fell to the floor. With a wave of his hand his mother's bonds fell from her wrists and he cupped her face. "Mother?"

Circe opened her eyes to see the clear blue eyes of her son Mordred looking at her. Then, like dust being carried away on the wind, the face of Voldemort disappeared to be replaced by the visage of the young man she had loved with all of her mother's heart. "Mordred? Are you…?"

"Yes, it's me mother." Inside of him there was no struggle for control. His power was stronger now that he was with his mother. Voldemort, for now, was held under tight bonds of powerful ancient magic that was fueled by the earth, the air, fire, and water. Mordred was a creature of the elements.

"Then, we have to get out of here." Circe gained her feet as the door opened again. She turned to see the blond woman raise her wand. In a gut reaction, Circe waved her hand taking her and her son far from this place. The spell that had been lobbed at them barely missed them. Opening her eyes she was once again in the Lotus House. A deep sigh of relief feel from her lips. Turning, her son was still there, still looked like the boy she had raised.

Mordred pulled his mother into his arms and held her tightly. He couldn't believe that he was breathing the free air after so long locked in the darkness. It had taken many months to build up the strength to even test his mental bonds, to find a weakness. At least his was free now. Mordred just worried how long it would last. "Mother, don't let me leave again." He pleaded.

"No, you're not going anywhere. I won't allow it. You're father won't allow it." Circe promised. At the mention of his father Mordred started to shake his head in protest. "You're father is looking for a way to save you." She stated. "He will not leave you to this fate." Merlin had said he would save Mordred. Morgan was going to make sure Merlin held true to his word.

Mordred wanted to keep faith in his father, but it was proving difficult. Merlin had allowed him to be claimed by Arthur, a man not his father. Was there a hope that he could believe in his father? Would Merlin actually save him or kill him? Mordred hoped for a new life, the life that had been denied him due to his mother's hurt, and hatred over what Merlin had done to them. To Mordred's eyes, it seemed that his mother had forgiven his father. Could he? "Why would he help?" Mordred wondered.

"He's your father and he now understands what that means." Morgan cupped her son's face, rubbing her thumbs over his cheeks. "He'll save you. I'll make sure of it." She vowed. Morgan would not allow her son to be taken from her again. Not again. Merlin would hold true to his word, even if she had to make him. "We'll survive this, I promise." Gently she pulled him closer to kiss his forehead. "I promise."

Lucius stood by the door when he felt the pull of magic, Circe's magic. He had no idea that she would bring another person with her until he gazed upon them in the entry hall to the famed Lotus House. The face of the man he knew, it was Mordred; beloved son. There was a mixture of relief and caution flying through him. Mordred was tethered to the body of Lord Voldemort, but did not appear in that form. He looked to be a man of no more than eighteen years of age rather than the amalgamation of human and serpent that the Dark Lord had become. Lucius could not stand idly by. Soon he would be discovered watching them. It was better to announce his presence. "Circe…" He called out gaining the attention of mother and son. The mothers gaze was that of warmth, of love, but for the son, the look was that of veiled mistrust. Lucius could not blame him.

"Mother?" Mordred stared down a man he knew to be a death eater. "What is he doing here? He's a death…"

"I know what he is." Morgan stilled her son's words. "He is a man I trust and hold close to heart." She caressed Mordred's cheek. "Lucius is not the man from your memories."

"He's still one of them mother," Mordred accused. He looked on at Lucius Malfoy feeling uneasy about having the man here. "Just earlier his wife dragged you in bounds to Voldemort." Mordred watched Malfoy to gage his reaction. There was shock and anger in his eyes while his features remained placid. "Luckily my father's magic protected her from any real harm. But if she could have, your wife would have had my mother's head on a silver platter.

Lucius tore his gaze from Mordred and looked to Circe, "Is this true? Did…" He couldn't finish that question. Instead he closed the distance between them and took her wrists in his hands seeing the evidence of the harsh treatment of the bonds that had held her captive. "She did this?" Lucius could hardly believe it, and at the same time, he could.

Circe smiled gently at him, "I'm fine," She took her wrists out of his hands and then said, "She's just angry that Draco is here. I understand as a mother," Circe turned from him to face Mordred. "I have done terrible things to you, all under the guise of being your mother. When in truth, I wanted to hurt your father." Tears filled her eyes, "Could you ever forgive me?"

"Mother, there is nothing to forgive. You made me the man I am and we made history." Mordred never blamed her other for what happened to him. Even when he lay dying on the field of battle opposite Arthur, he never blamed her. He had always blamed his father, Merlin, for never acknowledging him at his son. That hurt more than anything. "Father would say we did things as we were meant to." Reaching out he cupped his mother's face, "You were hurting. He had cast you aside and left s alone. You did the only thing you could to bury the pain."

"I still made you a monster," Circe felt her tears finally fall. "I turned a sweet innocent boy into the man Camelot feared. I can never take that back." Lovingly she stroked his face, brushed strands of his dark hair back from his forehead. "I am so sorry." Mordred pulled her close and allowed her to cry for all that she had done, all that could be laid at her feet, and all that she would accept responsibility for.

HOGWARTS:

Lily stood stock still looking at her son as he had said what he did. Yes, she had left him but it had been for his protection. She had stayed away to give him the best chance at a normal life away from the publicity, away from the ego inflation. "Harry, the choice was removed from my hands the moment Voldemort found us. It was the best option for you."

"You left me!" Harry shouted. "And for what? For him!?" He pointed a Snape who now stood behind his mother. "He's one of them!" Harry couldn't stop shouting. The betrayal and the hurt filled him the more he listened to what they had to say. "He's evil!" Exhaustion clawed at him then. The torrent of his emotional rollercoaster was draining his resolve to stay on his feet. All he wanted to do was crumble, to let his mother envelope him in her arms and lie to him that everything would be ok. "You left me with them…" Harry went to his knees. Two seconds later his mother was there holding him.

Lily couldn't stop the rush of tears as she went to her son. "I know sweetheart." She repeated over and over as he accused her of leaving while he cried as well. So many things had happened to bring them to this moment. Lily didn't fight her tears. They were a release from the constant battle to appear as if she were coping with the world when she wasn't. She had been a mother without her son. Now they had time to make up for. "It won't happen again." Lily promised.

Severus was about to turn, to leave them to their moment, when Lily stretched out her arm to him. She wanted him to come to them. He couldn't. This was a moment meant for mother and son, not the lover who had stood between them. Instead, he took a step back, but this time, Harry looked at him. The look was not of hate, or of revulsion, but something close to acceptance. Harry held out his hand as well. This was a moment Severus could run, could keep himself an outsider, but he chose another path. His feet carried him to Lily where he knelt at her side and her arm enveloped his waist holding him close. Severus kissed the top of her head at the same moment that Harry brought his hand up fisting his young hand in the front of his shirt seemingly holding on for dear life. Like the father he had been so long ago, he placed his hand on the back of Harry's head while he whispered, "Everything will be ok now." It wasn't his place to make that promise, but he said it anyway.


End file.
